Iris
by Harbucks
Summary: What would you be willing to do in order to get what you want? DIP Multi-Chap,
1. Oh no

_At my grandparents' house at the moment and they have no internet...so its a __**perfect **__excuse to type shit up. Atleast I hope it isn't shit...Just me and Itunes. GAYFISH!! Man it's addicting. So..ENJOY!_

_South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker__**__________________________________________________**_

The weather was cold, as usual, and the snow covered the ground, once again as usual. It was really starting to get on his nerves, they had about 11 months of snow and the occasional month of warm weather, sometimes just a week or two, but who was he to complain? He never complained about anything, if someone spat in his eye he'd just comment: "Oh! Almost got my hair! A little higher and you got it!" then walk on, doing his own thing, not bothering anyone and trying his hardest not to get bothered in the process.

That of course was almost impossible, everyday he found himself with atleast two black eyes, a sprained ankle or wrist, aching gut and bruises everywhere. Occasional bloody nose was a little bit of a hassle, that and his arm was still sprained from the broken arm that had been inflicted upon him by the fat-gutted Eric Cartmen when he supposidly 'looked at him funny'.

He hoped today's beating wouldn't be _too _gruesome or painful and he would try to ignore the cafeteria and south hall to save him from any additional beatings.

The winter chill bit his nose and blew through his medium length blond hair, truth be told he wasn't the mose 'manly' looking male out there, he looked more female then anything else, dangly and skinny, with rosy cheeks and golden hair wasn't exactly the most...'man' apperence.

Waiting by his bus stop, he looked left and right, waiting for the yellow vehical to appear from over the hill. The other teenagers ignoring his existence and muttering to themselves.

"Ey Pip!" a cruel shout was called from behind him, he turned around upon hearing his name, staring right into the large face of the tub of lard of a boy in front of him. "Better get readeh to cahl the hospital, because you're going to need an emergency room by the tahm I'm done beating the shit outta you!"

"Oh right-o! I'll keep that in mind." mumbled Pip in a slight frieghtened tone, he wasn't even at school yet and he was already threatened to be put in hospital.

The bus rolled up to them, opening it's doors as it rolled to a stop. Of course as Pip went to climb the steps he was immediatly thrown in the snow, laughter emerged as Cartman and his friends climbed the bus first, leaving Pip covered in snow, and, of course, the snow just happened to cover his small frame, hiding him from the view of the bus driver as she drove off.

"Oh! No! No! Wait! I'm here! Hey!" He shouted, sprinting up and running for the bus, but...of course, the bus left without him..again. "Oh...bother..." he muttered bitterly as he dragged his feet towards the school.

All this has been happening for 8 years, he was surprised that he hadn't died yet from all the beatings. Everyday seemed like one big, painful game of cat and mouse, He never did anything to piss off the 'cats' but they seemed to be taking a liking to batting him around.

Sighing he kept walking, towards the school, hoping today would change and cut him some slack.

When he arrived to the school, he was late, as always. Running immediatly to the front office to get signed in, of course getting slowed down by the burley women in the halls who gave him disappointed glares like always.

"I-I'm here- I had s-some trouble on the bu-us!" he panted heavily to the women sitting behind the front office desk,

"Mr. Pirrup, this has been the thirtyth time this month, please take a seat and the principal will be with you shortly." her nasal voice was lined with anger and hatred for him. Nether-the-less he nodded in fear and sat down on one of the hard pull out chairs.

He had already missed first period break and it by the amount of time they were taking it looked like he'd stay there until lunch. He stripped his heavy coat off along with his backpack, sighing bitterly to himself. He forgot what time it was and he had no clue how many people were in before him, but he did see about five people walk out of the office, he knew it was five because that all had the need to spit at him as they walked by.

He wiped the spit off his cheek as he heard a racket in the hall way. The burley women had caught a skipper in the halls and was swearing at him as he made his way to the office.

A black hoodie hid his eyes, tongue ring showing as he snickered, i-pod in his hand and an asshole-esque spring in his step, he looked completely and utterly like the most rude, horrible person you would ever meet...so naturally karma made him sit next to Pip.

"Sit there and shut up! The principal will talk to you later!!" she screamed before huffing out of the room,

"Eheheheh..." his snicker was revolting, Pip scrunched his nose at the sound of it,

They sat perfectly silent, acknowledging only their own little objects that helped them pass the time. Pip was sitting polietly, reading over the book that he had to read in english class,

Minutes seemed like hours, silence filled the tiny room, only being disrupted by the sound of Pip gasping as he dropped his book along with his work all over the ground, "Oh!!- Oh bother..." he bent down and started to pick up his papers, turning his back on the strange student.

Reaching for his book he suddenly brushed hands with the other boy, recoiling his hand back, he looked up quickly, staring right into the dark hood that covered his face.

"Good book." was all the hooded boy said, but it sounded so sly and perfect, like silk.

"I-I beg you're pardon?" Pip shook his head to focus, looking away in hopes that he didn't catch him staring.

" 'Great Expectations' It's a good book, I read it myself actually."

"-you-...you have?"

"Yeah?" placing the book in his hands, the hooded teen stood back up, "Don't think people like me read books?"

Standing up hesitantly, Pip shuffled his papers, "T-thats not what I meant, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to offend-"

"You're a push over arn't you?" the smug in his voice was enough to get Pip angry, but out of the safety for himself, he kept his anger inside.

"I beg your pardon!" he tilted his head in a slight angry tone,

"Cute." the other snickered, "Why is a cutie like you in here?"

"I was late..." sitting down, Pip shoved his work in his backpack, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. "Yourself?"

"I'm new here and I was supposed to go to the office but I fucked off and went to the book store down the street."

'Book store?' Pip shook his head and rolled his eyes, "My, arn't you the rebel."

"Look who's talking." he chuckled, even Pip let out a small laugh, he had to admit it was pretty amusing and this was the only friendly conversation he had had for 16 years,

"You're an ok guy, what's your name?"

"Phillip." answered Pip politely, "Phillip Pirrup but people usually call me Pip because they hate me,"

"Cute name," the tone in his voice changed in a number of levels, their wasn't a specific word to put it under but it almost sounded like a long lost memory being pulled back into thought.

"May I be so bold as to ask you you're name?" Pip smiled, finally content with the fact that he might actually make a friend after years of anguish.

"It's Damien-"

His smile faded quickly, no. It couldn't be him, it couldn't be the same guy...

"-Thorne."

**________________________________________________________________________**

_I have this idea for a story...but it kinda started out slow. I kinda hope it's gonna be like those 30 chapter things because I never did one of those before. So if any of you guys are like 'WTF get to the point' you're just going to have to bear with me. Hope you liked it!_

_-Chicky_


	2. Poutine

_Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry this took so long, I have a very long time typing something up for a long time, So if I actually get this done today I will be so AMAZED! So this is the second chap...ENJOY_

_South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_Monkey Paws are a type of glove,__**___________________________________________________________**_

If it was one thing Pip hated about lunch, it was the awkward silence that always happened after you got your food and were trying to find a seat. With a trey in hand, he made his way to the very back of the cafeteria, to the one table behind the ugly kids, his own little table where no one would bother him, for a while anyway.

Everyone had their own little table, the Cartman gang, the Craig gang, The Wendy gang, The Newbies, The Uglies, The Goths, The 'Vampires', The 'Future Killers of America' and of course, The 'Push over Brit who sits alone at the back of the cafeteria because no one will acknowledge him and even if they did it would probably result in a severe beating."...long name.

For about five minutes, he just stared at the poutine in front of him before hesitantly pulling a fry away from the rest and popping it in his mouth. Almost as soon as he did, he heard snickers from the other tables, making 'french' jokes.

He sighed heavily _'I knew getting a poutine was a bad idea...oh bollics...' _he continued to eat none-the-less, he was hungry and he had already paid for it. The whole cafe seemed to talk all at once, making it very difficult to even hear yourself think.

A loud *thump* made him snap back to the fries, of which were being greedily snatched away by a pair of monkey-pawed hands. Confused and a little insulted, Pip looked up at the perpetrator, staring right into a pair of red eyes that practically swam in a blood colored fire.

"OH!-Damien! W-what are you doing here?" he almost fell out of his seat in surprise, no one really willingly sat with him unless they wanted something.

"Stealing fries." he muttered threw a mouth full, "And a cutie shouldn't be sitting all alone."

Pip felt his face grow hot unwillingly, clearing his throat to try and make the thumping in his throat go away, "Charming."

" 's what they call me." Damien shook his head to get rid of the snow that was still left in his hair, it looked silky, shiny, like black silk. It was just the right length and framed his face perfectly of which was extremely pale, almost grey.

"Are you by chance going to give me back my fries?"

"No."

"Oh...Right-o." A loud gurgle arupted from Pip's stomach, making him look down quickly, "Terribly sorry Damien...I just...hadn't eaten all day."

Damien looked up at the blond sitting in front of him, still chewing on a fry. "Just take some," he pushed the fries in the middle of the table, reaching over a little further to get some more for himself.

"No, No I couldn't,-"

"Dude they're your fries, don't be picky now because a moocher stole some of your fries," he made that revolting snicker-noise, all it did was make Pip grow angry.

"I'm not being picky!" the brit glared at him, trying not to raise his voice too loud.

"Then eat your god damn fries."  
"It's not polit-" before he could finish, Damien shoved a fry into Pip's mouth, causing him to cough a little. "-Mmph!"

The darker boy started to laugh loudly, making everyone turn to them. Embarrased, Pip sunk lower in his seat and chewed on the fry in his mouth, He was extremly red in the face, knees shaking from embarassment, he wasn't used to people staring at him.

"You can have the rest of the fries-" Pip shoved the fries over to Damien, he must've shoved them a little too hard for they tipped over the side and landed, fries first, right into Damien's lap. "OH!-" shrieked Pip,

"Hey!" spat Damien angrily, "What the hell?!" his red eyes flashed brightly, fire literally formed directly in his eyes,

"I-I'm so sorry-" bursting into tears, Pip ran out of the cafe, ignoring the laughter and shouts from the other students, jeering at him, calling him a cry baby. Turning the corner, he ran right into the boy's bathroom, burst into the stall and started to let the tears fall, he had never been that embarrased in his life.

Raising his feet onto the toilet seat, of which he sat apon, he wrapped his arms around his legs and cried in his knees. Pip usually did this, quite often actually, but this was _the worst _he had ever felt in his life. He didnt' even know why, everyone has their clumsy moments, but this seemed...different. Everyone was staring at him, that could've been why he ran, but everyone usually did that anyway...what was so different today?...Maybe the fact that it was also Damien who he had made angry, but they weren't really close, why would he be so embarrased?

He quieted down when he heard the shuffle of feet and swearing,

"Uh. This is my favorite shirt, fucking gravy..." the sink dripped with water and the sound of scrubbing filled the echo-y room, "Fuck sakes..."

Pip gulped, maybe if he slipped under the stall, he could creep away...

Without warning, the door to the stall was kicked in, swinging violently into the wall. Pip screamed before he stared into the angry eyes of the Anti-christ, the tears in his eyes made his vision hazy, which made it even more frieghtning when Damien knelt down in front of him.

Pip was certain that Damien would beat him senseless for knocking the poutine in his lap, but instead Damien reached over, grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper and wiped the tears away from Pip's face.

"Quit crying. Cuties don't cry."

"O-oh my..." Pip blushed brightly, trying his best to hide it. "-I can do this myself-"

"Shut up."  
"Yes Damien."

Silence followed shortly after. They didn't move an inch, never speaking until Damien finally broke it.

"...I'm sorry for you know..." he mumbled,

"Beg Pardon?"

Rolling his eyes, Damien threw the tissue in the next stall, sitting in front of the stall door. "For the whole...blowing you up thing in third grade..."

Pip blinked, "You remember that?"

"Yeah." Damien scratched the back of his neck, "Since, you know...you kinda got all screwed up, i'd figure I'd apologize for that little fireworks thing." He shrugged, trying to seem non-chalant, "You don't seemed to get very many apologise, plus...I kinda...sorta...want to be your friend again. Since you were, like, the only friend I ever had and I don't have time to find new ones..."

Now something happened. A different opinion came to Pip, this didn't look like the obnoxious, loud, screaming teen that he had reunited with that morning. This was a boy, just a boy with a sadness deep in his heart, a lost soul that needed a friend like him...Maybe he would have a friend..one friend to know for a little while before he would die.

"Oh Damien..." the brit put his hand on his own chest and tilted his head, he felt really touched. A small smile spread on his tear stained cheeks, "Of course I'd like to be your friend again..."

"Really?" Damien looked up at him in a surprise scrunch face, "You really _are _a push over" he snickered,

Pip half glared, he still hated that snicker, even if he was now his friend, "Oh bother!"

As the bell rand loudly, Pip stood up and tried to make his way out of the stall, only to be stopped by Damien in the doorway,

"Where are you going?" he asked, slight aggression in his tone.

"Well I'm going to class Damien."

"No you're not."

Pip blinked, he never been told not to go to class before, atleast not this aggressive. "Oh! Well yes I am... I need to head to my math class, I have a test you know-"

"No you're not. You're coming with me."

"E-excuse me?" Pip was actually getting quite scared, the fear in his stomach only growing larger as Damien stood up in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"You and I are ditching the rest of the day."

"What!" The brit shrieked, he had never ditched a school day before, he had been late many, many, times but he hadn't ever skipped an entire day.

"I need to show you something." the smile behind Damien's lips was a menacing type of smile, a devilish little smirk that worried Pip greatly, even more so when the Anti-christ started pulling him out of the bathroom and into the halls.

"Oh Bother!"

**_____________________________________________________________**

**I'm AMAZED!!! **I finished this all in one day!!

I know this sorta sucks but...its only the second chap right? I'm _positive _it will get better later on,  
If you have the need to review, please. Please. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I beg you! For the love of Buddah NO FLAMES! ahaah!  
Until next time  
-Chicky


	3. BlackBox

_ Third chapter... I'm watching 'Robot Chicken' at 11:15pm. I should be asleep but *shrug*. _

_ So this is prolly the most...weirdest thing I have ever written. I'm just kinda typing for the sake of typing. The song I imagined playing was the song 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls (of course xD) only music box version..I don't think they have a music box version but thats how I imgine it._

_ . If this sucks...I'M SORRY! Everything will make more sense later on, I promise you that. Anyway...ENJOY!  
_

_ South Park (C) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_ Needful Things (C) Stephen King_

P.S I reference Needful Things alot because I thought it would help the story line.

_

* * *

_

"Damien? Where are we going?" After 6 minutes of walking, they still hadn't reached their destination, It made Pip even more concerned when he noticed the sly little smile creeping through the Anti-Christ's lips.

"I wanna show you my dad's store."

Pip haulted abruptly, Trying to filter what he had just heard.

"You're father's store?"

"Yeah?"

"But..isn't-isn't your father-...Lucifer?"

"No." Damien shook his head, Pip sighed in great relief, that of course was short-lived when he heard Damien mutter through a piece of gum, "His names not Lucifer, it's Satan."

The poor little brit gulped in fear and kept walking, "Oh...I-I see..."

"Yeah. He had a shop in Maine but he moved it to South Park after he pulled a few pranks and we kinda had to leave." Damien shrugged, smaking on his gum the saddened look that deepened in Pip's face.

"Oh...thats horrible.."

"Not really." he shrugged him off, stopping in front of a small corner store with a wooden sign hanging in the front window, 'Needful Things'

Pip gulped, He was beginning to think that skipping school for this was a bad idea.

Damien pushed open the door to the small shop and strode in, with Pip hesitantly stepping inside, the two boys walked up to the cash register. Pip looked around the tiny store, there were shelves filled with nicnacs of all sorts, he kept his distance a far ways back, unwilling to go near any of the objects.

He let Damien curse about how his father was busy in the backroom and let him leave to go find him, even though he was quite uncomfortable about being left alone in a room filled with the devil's objects.

After a few minutes of staring at a particular shelf, he walked over to it, hesitantly reaching his hand out to grasp something that caught his interest. A small black box with a golden key at the back to crank it up, He looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching him as he turned the key slowly.

The lid popped with a click and slowly started to rise as a melody started to play, two very small figures were dancing in a small turning motion, one was clad in all black and the other in all white.

Pip couldn't help but stare as the two figures danced to the beautiful melody, no matter how hard he tried, he literally couldn't take his eyes away, it was like someone was holding his head down and keeping his eyes open.

The lid snapped shut quickly as the brit jumped when someone tapped his shoulder.

"OH!" Pip whirled around in surprise and almost dropped the music box in the process, "I didn't mean to-Oh bother..." he gulped as he looked up at the very large and red man that stood in front of him.

"So you're Pip." a wide smile was spread on the devil's face, "I've heard wondeful things about you."  
"You have, have you?" clearing his throat ,Pip's eyes wandered down to the box that stil lay in his hands, it was almost physically impossible to keep his eyes away from it.

"Interested?"

"Hmm?" he shook his head, realizing he had been staring longer then needed, "OH! Terribly sorry!" blushing brightly, he put the box back unwillingly.

"You like it?"

"Yes very much so..." Every bit of his will power had to direct him to the attention of the devil and his son, who stood in front of him.

"I made it myself, It's a wishing music box you know, someone writes there name and places it in the box and by the end of 3 weeks their heart's greatest desire is guaranteed. Its $399, but for you...it's free"

Pip's eyes widened along with Damien's,

"Beg Pardon?"  
"Huh?!"

"You heard me." smiled Satan, "It's free, go on, take it."

"Oh~! Thank you kind sir...but may I ask why?"  
"Yeah, what the hell dad? You never gave me free shit!"

The devil just smiled again, "Dami never had any friends over and I figure I'd make a nice gesture instead of making poor little Pippy pay for something with money he doesn't have and Damien, I gave you life. Now quit your bitching."

"But-But-"

"Yeah thats what I'm gonna be kicking if you don't quit that whining."

"...basterd..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Need a ride Pip? Its almost 5-"

The brit wiped his head towards a clock in shock, "OH my goodness!! Sister is going to be in an awful fit! It was very nice meeting you again Satan, thank you for the box and It was a rather...interesting day-..." he muttered all in one breath, slipping switfly to the doors, "-You are a very bothersome boy Damien...I quite fancy that" he gave a quick toothy smile before slipping through the doors with a 'Ta-ta'.

"We got him." muttered Satan before heading back to the back room.

Damien sunk in an antique chair with a smirk plastered dumbly on his face, hand running through his jet black hair and rubbing the back of his neck, sighing contently. "...'quite fancy'..." he smiled, "Cute..."

**_______________**

Pip crept through the doorway of the small house, his sister was passed out on the couch as usual and Joe was out working, so he was basically alone again. He didn't mind it, it was more enjoyable for him to be alone with his thoughts and not be bothered anymore then usual.

Creeping into his bedroom, he shut the door behind him as he placed the black box on his desk. Sitting on his little twin sized bed, he stared at it for a while. Wondering why exactly Satan had been so kind to him and why Damien was blushing when Satan had called him 'Pippy'

"Hmmm..." He cranked the little key again, sitting and listening to the sweet lullaby that poured out.

_"It's a wishing box...write a person's name and place it in the box...heart's greatest desire..."_

Opening his droopy eyes, Pip tapped his fingers together, 'heart's greatest desire huh?'

Reaching over, he grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper, usually he wasn't one for silly superstitions but it seemed like a fun experiment. The only question was, 'who's name should go in the box?'

He couldn't put his own name, though it was tempting, he just couldn't, he was too modest.

"Hm..." He tapped his pen on the oak desk next to his bed, where he had put the black box. He bit on the end of the pen trying to think,

Damien? He certainly needed some help in his life...but what was his heart's greatest desire?

Pip was too afraid to know...

"Oh bother..." he sighed, crossing his arms and placing them on his desk,

His sister? She would need it...but her heart's desire would be that he was dead, atleast thats what she always told him.

This was harder then he thought, even for a stupid experiment. The music played softer and softer, coaxing him into slumber, he didn't want this to go unresolved before he took a nap, so he wrote down the first name that came to mind, slipped it into the black box and slid to his bed, letting the song creep into his ears and falling into a light sleep.

Before he slipped into a deeper sleep, he thought of his day, usually he would consider it a horrible day, being late for the bus, spilling his fries all over his new friend, crying in the bathroom, skipping school, getting a gift from the devil...but somehow, the day seemed alright.

One thing came to mind as he finally drifted to sleep,

It was a good day because of Damien... and for the first time in Pip's life, he was looking forward to waking up, just to see his face, hear him talk and even hear that horrible snicker. He was looking forward to just standing next to him...and feeling the flutters in his stomach.

There was a word for this feeling but he fell asleep before he could figure it out.

* * *

Took a long time to write and it still came out like crap.  
What do I always say kiddies? 'Just bare with me'

*sigh* just...*sigh*

Hope someone SOMEWHERE liked it

-Chicky


	4. Sketching

_Ok...basically! I came up with all of this today and I told it to my bestest friends (Kahl/AliceInLove and Chef) and they laughed really really hard so I hope its funny...ENJOY_

_SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER  
_

_

* * *

_

As the light shone in through the window, it was absorbed by the black box as its lid slowly started to rise, playing the whimsical music. Fluttering his eyes open, Pip sat up in his bed and stretched. Smiling at the box on his desk,

"Good morning." he chimed. He usually did talk to objects, it helped the pain of having no one to talk to in the morning time, beside Joe when he was home.

His cheery face soon turned into a face of confusion as he saw that the figures had changed color and positions.

They were now clad in blood red, holding a black ribbon with golden cursive letters printed on it.

Hopping out of bed, he rushed over to it to read the letters, smiling brightly at the name inprinted.

'Biddy's Desire Has Been Granted"

"Oh~! Goody!" He chimed happily. Not noticing the door being creaked open gently until a small voice called for him.

"Pip?"

Turning around, he watched Biddy slowly close the door behind her, a new found happiness spread across her face, "Good morning Biddy,"

"...Pip...Me and Joe are getting married-"

"Oh~!" he tried not to squeel but he couldn't help it.

"Yes thank you" she smiled, "And we were wondering if you'd like to live with us...since I do not have a child of my own and we both adore you immensly-"

A shine came over Pip's eyes, "Yes please! I'd like that very much! Oh thank you!" hugging Biddy tightly, he had almost forgetten that he had to go to school until she reminded him.

"Run along and get dressed Pip, Joe will get your things and he'll pick you up after school," she left him alone to get dressed.

His smile beamed bigger then ever before, a new feeling came over him before he started getting dressed and ready for school. From his window, the world seemed happier and clearer.

"The box does work...maybe I can do that again..." the bus honked loudly before taking off, Pip whirled around looking through the window in surprise, "Oh Bother!" he raced down the stairs, trying to catch his bus.

He was happy that Biddy got what she wanted but...maybe he should put his own name in there next time...

**______**

_Last Period Class_

"Alright class, I want you to draw one piece in motion and one insperational, emotional piece-" Pip sat at the very end of the table, tapping his pencil to his sketch book. Art class wasn't all that interesting to him, he wasn't fond of any of the people and the teacher never liked any of his work. The only reason he stayed was because his other option was 'Shop Class'.

"Now go start on those motion sketches so you can work on the insperational's over the weekend. Have a good weekend." They were all dismissed early to work on them, their assignment was aloud to be an object, animal or a person from a location that the teacher had picked for them.

Sneaking as quietly as he could, Pip slipped into the work-out center from which he was assigned to go, rushing to a small corner, he sat down on a stool and looked around for something to draw.

The music was loud and abnoxious in order to motivate the people who were working out...too bad the song was absolutely agrevating and tedius. He must of heard it about a thousand times and right when it was out of his head, it was shoved right back in again.

_"You spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down, down-" _

Rolling his eyes, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Nothing seemed interesting for him to draw...until something caught his attention.

In the corner directly across from him, a shirtless, tattoed, sweaty Damien was doing chin ups.

For a few minutes, Pip just stared at him wide-eyed, catching himself drooling a little. He shook his head and started drawing right away. Starting with the outline of his entire body before trying his attempt at the details.

Looking back at his 'model', he noticed that Damien was staying on longer then needed and he going a little slower. Confused, Pip looked up, only to look directly into the blood red eyes that shone underneath the sweaty strands of messy black hair.

Blushing brightly, he ducked behind his sketch, shading in the abs and adding in the tattoos. He was actually quite pleased with his sketch, pulling it away for a minute he looked up to compare only to find that Damien had left the station.

"Thats pretty cool-"

Startled, Pip jumped a little, whipping his head over towards the voice beside him. "Oh this? Its for class-" Pip tried to cover it up with his hands, blush increasing as Damien removed his hands from the picture.

"You're really good... 'cept you forgot something."  
"I did?"

"Yeah. You forgot one of my tattoos."

Pip's brow scrunched up, "I did?"

"yup."

Turning his head, Pip checked out all of the tattoos, gulping as he noticed one particular one hidden by the band of the boxers.

"I can't read it.."

"Maybe I'll show you sometime" Damien winked,

Rising from his seat, Pip cleared his throat and tucked the book back under his arm, "I really must go, thank you for the help-" he booked it for the door, speed-walking as fast as he could, only to be followed by Damien.

"Hey what's your rush?"

"I really can't miss my bus, well see you around Abs-Damien!." Pip corrected himself before rushing out of the room in a hurry,

Damien snickered to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head, "Works everytime."

"Think he'll fall for it?" whispered his father in his head,

"Oh yeah, He'll be ready by the end of the week."

"For the sake of Hell, you better hope so."

_**_________________**_

_This is a little shorter then the others but I still think it was ok...I introduced Biddy in the story ^^ I thought she needed some mentioning since she was really sweet and all ^^  
So this kinda sucked but..meh, I liked the tattoo joke._

_Kinda random chap._

_-Chicky_


	5. Chilling

_ I'm in a typing mood so...I just decided to make the fifth chapter, You kinda sorta know what Satan and Damien are planning in this one but I'm trynig not to make it too obvious._

_ Anyways...ENJOY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER_

_

* * *

_

__"Don't screw it up-"

"I won't-"

"You're not listening." a boney man in a black cloak crossed his arms, glaring down at Damien as he slid on a black trench coat. He had been pestering him for about an hour now and it was really starting to piss Damien off.

"Yes I am!" he snarled, lacing up his black boots,

"No you're not! You screwed up way to many times in the past! You call yourself 'Master of Temptation' and yet you can't get this little brat to do what you want! Keep focus and don't get you're emotions in the way!"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing-"

"Don't push you're luck!-"

"Fuck off Grim! You're not my father! Why don't you do the world a favor and _drop dead!_" Damien screamed before slamming the door behind him and running towards the little house of which Pip now lived in.

Grim just smiled, a sly, deep smile that could frieghten Satan himself. "In all due time...He'll get him."

"Grim? Is this such a good idea?" asked Satan sheepishly,

"Of course it is! I thought of it so of course its brilliant!"

"But Grim...do we have to use that poor boy?,,,I mean...he's already gone through so much..-"

"Don't get all soft on me now! You're the one that pissed off those angels!" snapped Grim, flame blazing in his eye sockets, "What better way to get back at them by getting an angel to give the world to a demon!"

"I just don't feel comfortable using my son as a whore-"

The boney man just glared at him, "You should be thankful I don't kill both of them instead of the one, just relax and let the magic happen."

"But-"

Before Satan could finish, Grim vanished with a huff. Sighing he just went back to his store, ignoring the fact that the death of an innocent boy would be spread on his hands soon enough.

**_________**

The street lights flicked off behind Damien as he walked passed them, His hair was messily being blown into his face perfectly, red eyes peeking through his black strands and looking up at the top window of a particular house.

Stopping directly in front of it, he turned and waited.

It must have been about 30 minutes until Pip noticed him through the window. Smiling, Damien flew right up to the window in one leap, startling Pip in the process.

"Oh my!! Damien! What are you doing here?"

"You gonna let me in? I'm kinda hanging off the house here." Damien was literally hanging off the window sill on his toes. Pip quickly opened the window and pulled him inside in a panic.

"What did you think you were doing?!"

"I wanted to come chill." he replied, kicking off his boots and throwing himself on the bed, making it bounce slightly. "Hmm. Firm bed, We're gonna have to break that in."

The brit blushed as his eyes became the size of dinner plates, "B-beg pardon?!"

Laughing, Damien put his feet up, "So what you been up to?"

"O-oh...well..I've been drawing..." Pip wasn't all that comfortable with Damien in his room but he never had anyone come over before, so maybe this was normal for friends to just, 'chill' unexpectedly.

Looking up, Damien smiled a toothy grin, interest forming in his eyes. "Can I see?"

Pip gulped, "W-well..I don't know..Their kinda private..."

"Oh come on. Don't be such a frog!"

The brit glared at him, "I'm not a frog!"

"Then show me."

Huffing, Pip handed him some papers. Biting his lip as the Anti-Christ skimed through his sketches, a playful smile spreading over Damien's face,

"These are good, real good." the compliment took Pip by surprise,

"Oh...thank you Damien"

"Do you know what you should do?" the Anti-Christ said suddenly and excited, "You should draw me!"

"B-Beg pardon?!"

"Dad says that I need a portrait for some hallway thing-anyway thats not importent-" he waved that off, "-All the artists were fucking pricks, you're practically proffessional, could you make it?"

"Well...I-...I don't know..."

"Pleeeeaaase" Damien begged, sitting closer to the edge of the bed, "You're my friend dude! Please!"

Blushing, Pip nodded, "Alright...I'll make it, just let me get my things."

"Yes!"

As Pip gathered his supplies, he wondered if it was actually a good idea to have him over at such a late hour and to agree to draw him, but he couldn't turn down a friend, even if it was his first friend.

"Alright, pose how you want and I'll start whenever you fanc-" he stopped dead, dropping his pencil as he saw Damien pulling his shirt over his head and disgard it, tattoos becoming clearer in the better lighting and black jeans slipping from his hips.

"What?"

"-N-...eeeehh...." he shook his head as Damien snapped his fingers,

"You ok?" Damien made that snicker noise that disturbed Pip greatly.

"Oh-! Yes! I'm fine! I'm fine...Shall we start?" the brit cleared his throat as he sat down in his chair. "Go ahead and pose how you fancy."

Damien smirked sat on the bed, elbows on his knees, arms limp in his lap as he slouched, head down to hide his eyes, "Ready when you are."

Gulping, Pip started to draw, he caught his breath becoming quicker as he drew the outline of his torso, shaking his head to concentrate, he looked up to find that Damien was smiling at him.

"Damien please pick a face structure, it effects the drawing if you keep changing it, thank you." he closed his eyes as he informed him, not wanting to look into those blood eyes any more then he needed to.

He never looked up for the rest of the outline drawing, which took about a few minutes, and he unwillingly looked up every few seconds to finish the detailed drawing.

"You done yet? My back's really starting to hurt." complained Damien,

"You can take a breather-" Pip muttered as he tried fixing the shading, becoming frustrated as it didn't turn out how he wanted. "Oh bother..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing..it's just turning out a bollics sketch then a drawing."

"What are you talking about?" he froze as a pair of hands were on other side of his hips and jet black hair tickled under his chin, Damien was looking at the sketch upsidedown in Pip's lap. "I like it..."

"W-well I'm glad you fancy-eeeeh-oh my..." he flinched back as Damien lifted his head up, almost touching noses with the shocked brit.

Snickering, Damien slid his hands under Pip's knees, lifting him up and sliding his own legs underneath him, so that Pip was sitting in his lap, as he sat backwards on the chair.

His pierced tongue slid into Pip's gasping mouth, sliding and searching around the foreign tasted like mints and tea, it was different, but a wonderful type of different. This wasn't like anything he ever tried before, his stomach churned oddly and his chest ached. The kiss lasted only a short while before Pip pushed back.

"D-Damien!"

"Say it babe" he winked, even as Pip pushed him off the chair,

"I-I think it's time for you to leave!" His face was pink to match his panting lips.

Before Damien could protest, he noticed Pip's flushed, embarrased, panicked face. His chest had that aching feeling again, making him nod, "Alright, alright, I'll come back tomorow again."

"I-I'll have that picture for you tomorow..." Pip didn't look up at him, not noticing the little smile that plastered on the Anti-Christ's pale lips.

Leaping out the window, Damien walked all the way back to the tiny shop, automatically being greated by his father.

"So howd it go?-did it work?-how'd you feel?-how'd he react?-is he ready?-"

"DAD! Lay off!-" Damien screamed, racing to his own little room.

Satan turned to Grim with a beaming smile, "Ohhh~! He had his first kiss!" he squealed.

* * *

_ Wow! This took a long time and I hate how I ended it!  
New Char- Grim (Reaper) basically, he's kinda a jackass, I didn't mean for him to turn out like that but Meh. _

_ Anyway...Until next time._

_ -Chicky_


	6. Morning

_Watching 'The Ugly Truth' with my friend Kahl's family, that movie actually kinda reminds me of a DIP thing, I might make a cross over with those...anyway!-THIS is the 6th chap. I think this is kinda weird but....oh well. Typing for the sake of typing. Getting DIPPISH noaw!! ahahahah!_

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER  
_

_ I was pretty tired when I wrote this so if theres any spelling or grammer mistakes, don't tell me, I'll figure them out later and please...NO FLAMES!!  
_

* * *

Pip stared at his ceiling as he lay in his bed, trying to keep his breathing under-control, which was very difficult considering that him and Damien had played tonsil hockey just a few minutes before.

It had left him breathless and half-disoriented. but most of all confused. He never thought it would feel like this, it was just a kiss, just a spontanious kiss.

"Pull yourself together Pip old chap- Pull yourself together-" he gulped, the comforter seemed too tight, cutting off his breathing circulation making him pant heavily and whip the blankets off him, "Pull yourself together!-come on old chap! Come on-!"

A tap on his window caught his attention, his chest felt tighter and tighter as he made his way to the sill, opening it impatiently as Damien climbed through almost as eager. They stared at each other for a long while until they grabbed each other and pulled each other close.

"Think I can tickle your fancy?" snickered Damien in his ear, Pip growled in his throat and pressed his hips up against the Anti-Christ's, the revolting snicker noise was really starting to piss him off.

"Oh shut up" grabbing his neck, Pip pulled Damien towards him, pressing their lips together. The sense to breathe was out of the question, they didn't care if they ran out of oxygen, they just cared about if they could make it to the bed before ripping each others clothes off.

Panting and writhing against each other before losing their garments, pulling hair, screaming names, panting the thick air, unwilling to stop until every ounce of their energy was demolished,

Faster, faster, harder, harder until the moment was coming, until it finally reached it's edge-

Pip woke up in a sweat, gasping in the cold air and whipping his head around his tiny room before slumping back down in his bed in relief. "Just a dream..." he panted, "Just a dream..." his panting turned to chuckles, "Dreaming...ehehe, just dreaming"

As he lay back down, he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Morning..."

Jumping in surpise, Pip looked over, only to see Damien was clinging onto him sleepily.

"Damien?! What are you doing?!" Pip shouted as he lept out of bed, shoving Damien off in the process.

"...-ow-..."

Face turning bright red, Pip stood beside the bed in shock, "Why are you here?-What happened?-What's going on?-Why are you naked?!"

Damien popped his head from the other side of the bed, raisng a tired eyebrow, "Good morning to you too?...First off I'm not naked-" he stood up to confirm that he was wearing his jeans, "-second, what the hell was that for?!"

"Well when someone is suddenly clinging beside you that wasn't there when you previously shut your eyes, it tends to scare said person's victim!"

"Victim?" Damien chuckled while raising an eyebrow, "Like rape?" he winked playfully,

"Precisely!" informed Pip, "You could have done-...inappropriate things during slumber!"

"I forgot my coat, I came back to get it and you looked cold so I figured i'd-" a playful smile played on his lips, "-become a personal blanket for ya" he snickered.

Pip shut his eyes and balled his hands into fists, bitting his bottom lip to keep from saying anything he'd regret later, "That is inappropriate behaviour! You should not do that!!"

"Calm down! I thought we were friends?!" snapped Damien, sliding on his trench coat onto his bare back.

"Friends would never kiss the other in such an inappropriate way then appear out of _no where_ to-"

"So _thats _what this is about?" chuckled Damien in almost to the point of hysterics,

"About what?"

"You can't get me outta your head," towering over Pip, Damien lowered his head close to the crook of the brit's neck as he whisprered, "I'm there in your dreams, in your stomach, you can't breathe because i'm in your lungs, you can't think because i'm in your brain...I'm your heart when it aches, your breath when you pant, your hand when you squeeze-"

"You're disgusting!" Pip scrunched his nose as he pushed Damien away, "Now see here! I want you out of my house! This in-"

Before he could finish, Pip was pushed up against the wall and silenced by a pair of pale lips grazing over his pink ones, pierced tongue sliping into his mouth and rubbing up against the roof of his mouth.

His face turned beat red, gasping as his wrists were pinned behind him, the force of it all was enough to knock over the blackbox , making the lid open and the tune start playing.

Pip's wide eyes started to close, relaxing into Damien as he kissed back, knees feeling weak from under him as he pulled his hands from the Anti-Christ's grasp and thread them through Damien's dark hair. The flutters in his stomach only growing more violent as they pulled away, still inches from each others face.

"Still want me to leave?"

The poor brit couldn't talk, he just stared up at the taller boy with his big blue eyes and shook his head, "N-noo.."

"I'd love to stay, but I gotta run anyway," Damien snickered, slipping to the window, leaving Pip panting on the wall. "See ya around some time?"

Nodding, Pip gulped, "Damien?"

"Hmmm?" turning around, Damien was suddenly pushed up against the sill as Pip kissed him hard, causing him to blink in surprise before shutting them triumphently, pulling away slowly.

"Could you come back to tomorow?-or perhaps tonight?-or if you're busy perhaps so-"

"Shut up Pip."

"Yes Damien..."

Snickering, the Anti-Christ bent down and kissed Pip's cheek, "How 'bout I come over every night? Little drawing here, make-out there." he winked playfully.

Blushing, Pip cleared his throat, "I-...I would rather like that"

"See you tonight?"

The brit nodded dumbly,

"Take care," Damien muttered before kissing Pip's nose gently and leaping out the window. Leaving Pip to catch his breath and sit down praying that he wouldn't faint.

The music box was still next to his feet playing the same tune over and over before he finally picked it up, watching the figures dance before closing the lid, Pip placed the box on his desk, wondering whether or not he should put a name in.

But the more he tried to think about it, the more he just thought about Damien, it distracted him to the point where he just didn't care anymore, all he cared about was that Damien would be back later and he'd get to taste his pale mouth again.

Grabbing his papers, he doodled absentmindedly, humming to himself happily. Little hearts and stars filled the doodled page, little devil wings were added to them as he sighed happily, not noticing the door being opened slowly.

"Pip? Are you alright? We heard yelling-"

"Oh! Yes Joe, Everything is just-" he sighed dreamily, "-perfect..."

**_______________**

"You're going back tonight?" asked Grim, towering over Damien as he was sorting through his things.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" The Anti-Christ replied harshly,

"Don't fuck this up Damien!"

"What are you talking about, get outta my face-" as Damien went to walk away, he was suddenly lifted up by his collar and slammed against the hard wall, "-OFFFF!!-"

"Don't _FUCK it up!!_" the boney man shouted, "Do you have feelings for this brat?!"

"NO!" he shouted back, squirming from his grip, "He's just a prop! Let me work him!"

"You better not become attached! You always screw up when you're emotions get in the way!"

"Let me go you fucking psycho!!"

"Oh the Prince wants down? Fine, I'll put you _down_!" Grim screamed before throwing Damien on the ground,

"AH! Fuck man!" he grunted, rubbing his arm,

Knealing down to him, Grim tugged his hair fiercely,

"Ow!-Fuck sakes!"

"You did this to me you know?! You made me like this because you fucked up last time! You owe me a life!! Do a good job unless you want me to take yours!" he smashed his face into the hardwood floors, causing Damien's nose to bleed, but despite his pain he didn't scream. Instead he just looked over his shoulder at him and muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry brother, I'll do better this time..."

* * *

_ This took two days to write, AHAHAA! Kinda pathetic, anywaaaay...  
I'm making Grim seem mean arn't I? hmm...well thats a good thing ^^ You always need a good villian in a story. _

_ Hope this was somewhat enjoyable._

_ -Chicky_


	7. Mirror

_ 7th chap, came up with the ending already..and the story hasn't even started ahaahah! So I hope it doesn't become boring or just plain stupid...I really like it and I don't want it to seemed just some boring story that no one likes...Anyway, _

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER  
IRIS (ACOUSTIC) (C) GOO GOO DOLLS  
__

* * *

_

__"I like cheese-"

"Cheese is good, swiss is just awsome"

"I rather like Gouda."

"It's Gouda for you"

__Damien chuckled at his own joke as Pip limply slapped his chest,

"That was a bollics joke" he chuckled,

Pip and Damien were laying on the brit's little bed, playing with each others fingers and making innocent small talk. Pip clung loosly onto Damien's chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt as he felt fingers running through his hair. Music filling the room as they lay silent.

Almost falling asleep, Pip fluttered his eyes open as he heard muttering coming from Damien.

"-I'd give up forever to touch you...cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now-"

"Damien?" asked Pip sitting up on his palms, "What are you singing?"

"Hmmm?-Oh Its the lyrics to the song coming from the music box" he put simply,

"Oh. It's quite lovely, what song is it?"

"Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, It's an ok song,"

"I rather fancy it"

Smirking, Damien sat up and took his hands, "-And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything seems like the movies, Yeah you bleed just to know your alive- Come on Pip" With a quick motion, the Anti-Christ pulled the brit out of bed, making him yelp in surprise.

Damien spun Pip around as he continued to sing, dancing in an inexperienced waltz form.

"And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am" a chuckle broke through his singing as he watched Pip stumble on his feet for a moment or two, eventually getting the hang of it after a while.

"You're pretty good at dancing-"

"I have alot of time to myself" blushed Pip as he felt hands wrap around his lower back, shutting his eyes and biting his lip as fingers started to coil up his back from under his shirt.

"I heard they're gonna do some dance thing before christmas break, you feel like going?"  
Pip blinked up at him, _'what did he just say?'_  
"For laughs you know, turn some heads, have some fun, what'cha say?"

Clearing his throat, Pip thought for a while, he wasn't sure if friends did this.

"But-...isn't it a couple dance?"  
"Arn't we a couple?"

The question took him by surprise, blinking in confusion, "W-well, I don't know...what would Joe and Biddy think? What would our classmates? Maybe this is just an experiment, I think maybe we should just think about i-"

"You've been 'thinking' about things all your life and nothing good ever came by, why don't you just let your body do the talking? It's been 'pointing' in the right direction for a while now" he winked,

"What?!" Pip looked down quickly, glaring back at Damien playfully as the Anti-Christ laughed loudly. The knock at the door made them quiet down, panic gripping the blond as he ran to the window and flung it open. "You have to go!" he called in a hushed whisper.

"Not until you answer my question" Damien leaned on the inside of the sill, the rest of his body was on the outside, holding himself up by his toes. "Will you go to that faggy dance with me?"

"Well-Damien this isn't an appropriate time! Someone's right ov-" his frantic speech was silenced when Damien pushed a hard kiss against his lips, melting into each other before pulling away slowly, "-that sounds lovely..."

"Cool" smiling, Damien hopped down, landing quietly in the bushes and sneaking out of sight.

Pip sighed happily before going back to the knocking door.

* * *

Damien looked at his pale face in the mirror of his bathroom, poking at his face, he tried keeping the flutters in his stomach down. Cursing at himself as he washed his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"You're gonna fuck up again-" snickered his reflection in front of him,

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" he spat.

"Because you're going to get your heart mixed up in all this again!"

"Shut up-"  
"Last time you didn't even get to give him the box-"  
"Shut up!-"  
"You started getting all those flutters and you going soft-"  
"Shut Up!-"  
"Then you had to go and blow him up before Grim could get hi-"

"SHUT UP!" out of anger, he punched the glass, making his knuckles bleed through the glass shards, "FUCK!" grabbing some toilet paper, he wrapped his fists in his home-made bandage, angrily growling as he heard snickering echo in the room.

"You're pathetic you know that. This is twice now where you've fallen for this boy and ruined the whole plan-"

"I haven't fallen for him!!" he snapped, cursing still over the pain in his hand.

"Then what was with the whole, 'couple' thing? Just admit it, you're hopless-"  
"I'm no-..." Damien started, stopping as he took a calm breath in, letting silence seep through before tapping the sink tile. "The more you say it...the more likely I'm going to believe it."

Sighing, he left the bathroom and raced to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he slumped to his bed, turning on his I-Pod dock as he went. The music filled the room as he landed face first into his bed, head hidden under his pillows.

"_He's trying to forget her, that's how we come with her, when we first met her, when they first got together. Everybody put up your hands, Say I don't wanna be in love! I don't wanna be in love!-"_

Grunting, Damien flipped on his back and stared at the celing, muttering the words over and over again,

"I don't want to be in love...I don't want to be in love..." he started getting groggier and groggier with each mutter, "I don't want to be in love...I don't want to be in love..." his eyes started to shut slowly as sleep started to eat him, "I don't want to be in love...I don't want to be in love...I...I'm in love...fuck..."

* * *

_NO FLAMES!!!  
-Chicky_


	8. Preperation

_Thank you for all the reviews ^///^ I really appreciate it! Soooo I'm sick, I was puking the other day so I get to stay home and type for you wonderful readers ^^ I really like this story so far, I just hope you guys do too. _

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER_

P.S theres a video on Utube thats got pictures of Damien and Pip to the song Iris (acoustic version)...if you want to see it you can type 'DIP Iris' its the first vid. Anyway...On with the chap!

_

* * *

_

Pip was never one for dances, then again he was never invited to one. So by the time the dance came around, he was in a panic to get ready, not exactly sure what to wear and what to do.

Tapping his pencil against the oak desk, he tried thinking of what tonight would bring, he was scared of what the other people would think and most importently, he was scared of what he would think of himself if he did something he'd regret the next morning,

But as Damien had said, it was time for him to stop 'thinking' and start 'doing'. In his mind that was easy to do, but he knew in his heart he would'nt be able to have the courage. Bitting his lip, he looked over at a spare piece of paper.

_'Should I...' _he thought long and hard before he grabbed the paper and scribbled, placing the name in the box. _'Oh bother...'_ he was going to have to wait until it worked, for he had to get ready, It was almost time for Damien to pick him up.

Rushing over to his closet, he looked through all the outfits before settling with a blue and white stripped shrug underneath a baby blue t-shirt and brown capris. He turned around in the mirror, checking to see if it looked atleast half-decent.

His frown of frustration quickly sweeping off his face as he heard a wolf-call whistle from his window,

"Ever hear of knocking?" smiled Pip as he heard the window open more and shuffling of feet behind him.

"Not really," Damien chuckled from behind him, breathing down his neck.

"Please don't do that." the Brit's breath hitched, ignoring the shiver that sprang down his spine,  
"I think you like it." the sly smirk on Damien's face was border-linning sinister,

Clearing his throat, Pip crossed his arms, "No-No I find it rather annoying and frankly I don't approve of your attitude."

"Oh I think you more then approve." Damien snickered as he nibbled on the crook of Pip's neck seductivly, "You like them bad-boys don't you?"

"You're-you..." the poor brit had to stop and take a deep breath before mumbling what he wanted to say, "-You're disgusting-..."  
"If I'm so disgusting why did you agree to go with me?"

"You are the one who insisted." reminded Pip, turning around and tapping his nose,

Wriggling his nose, Damien blinked at him, "Oh _I _insisted? How about your response? _'That sounds lovely...' _" he mimicked with a snicker, "You were practically melting."

"You better be nice Damien, or else I just might change my mind." Pip turned his back on him, smirking lightly as he heard shuffling feet move closer to him.

"Alright, alright, I'll be nice, lets get outta here,"

"I need to say goodbye to Joe, I'll meet you outside."

Damien nodded and leapt out the window, walking briskly to his car and sliding in, stairing at his reflection in the rear view mirror, trying his hardest to keep his stomach from flipping.

"What the fuck!" he shouted to himself, "It shouldn't be that _fucking _hard to seduce someone!" taking a deep breath in, he pointed to himself in the mirror, "This is all your fault! Don't screw this up! Get it, seduce, get out!-"

"Who are you talking to Damien?" asked Pip as he slid in the passenger side beside him.

"H-Oh! Nothing, sorry, just listening to the radio." he turned up the radio slightly, putting the car in drive and speeding off.

The awkward silence that filled the car was not very pleasent, none of them knew what to talk about,

Clearing his throat, Pip looked over at Damien, "Rather nice car, what model?"

"Ferrari" the Anti-Christ put simply. "My dad had a thing for Ferrari's."

"I see...I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What are the dances like?"

The question took Damien by surprise, looking over slightly he cocked an eyebrow, "In South Park?"

Pip nodded,

"Well..uh..Lots of music, dancing and food, the usual stuff, except tonight Kenny pulled some strings and now its more like a house party then a school dance, no teachers, getting drunk. Fucking sweet."

"Ooh..." Pip gulped, he never been to a house party either, but he had read lots of books where there were many horrible decisions made at those types of parties. The more he thought of how much he would hate it, the more he realised he just hated the fact that he was too scared to do any of the daredevil things...He wished for one night he could be the wild one, the crazy, sensual, teasing one...

Not two seconds after that thought, his head suddenly jerked back slightly as his pupils dilated, churning feelings in his stomach turning into tingling sensations, a smile tugging on the side of his lips as he looked over at Damien hungrily.

"You ok Pip?" the Anit-Christ asked as he pulled up into the student parking lot,

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine." he had this odd look in his eyes as he said that, fingers trailing over to Damien's knee.

"What are you doing?" the tone in Damien's voice was a cross between confusion and amusement, that quickly vanishing as the fingers slid over to the top of his belt, "Pip?"

Unbuckling his own seat belt, Pip crawled over the middle seat and whispered hotly in his ear, "You said you'd be nice tonight...I however-" he let his fingers inch there way down until a stifled breath left Damien's lungs.

"-I made no such promise. Maybe we can have our own little party-" he nibbled on his earlob lightly before opening the door with his one hand, "-after the dance of course." his smile was nothing short of sensual.

Damien just sat there for a moment, wide-eyed and slumped down in his seat as he watched Pip walk inside. Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled nervously to himself. Seducing this little brit was going to be tough.

As he walked out of his car to meet up with him, he wondered where this new found wildness came from exactly...

** ------**

The figures in the music box on Pip's desk were busy at work, trying to make Pip's desire a reality, which at the time was to be more sensual...It was going to be a long night...

* * *

_Pip you whore!! :O!  
Ahahah!  
The next chap will have the party but for today, you get this little mini-rape scene in the car. I just always like the idea of Pip being in control in situations where Damien __**has **__to be. _

_ The music box part was basically to explain my little...whoring of Pip._

_ Hope you enjoyed anyway ^^_

_ -Chicky_


	9. Just a little Gin

_...This is the party chap. Thats basically all I have to say about it. OH! And the songs in this are currently stuck in my head at the moment, soooo...yeah. _

_ Hope you like it!  
_

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER_

_ Songs used:_

_ 3- Britney Spears_

_ I almost (told you that I loved you)- Papa Roach_

_

* * *

_

Damien stared in the rear view mirror, confused more then anything. "What the hell is with Pip suddenly?" His face in the mirror contorted to a boney, angry skull that seemed to glare at him with glowing anger-filled red eyes.

"You idiot. He put his name in the box!"

"His greatest desire is to be a slut?"

Grim slapped his pointy forhead, "No! His greatest desire is you!"

"Me?"  
"The only reason he's acting like a slut is because he thinks you like sluts! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Grim growled,

Damien glared right back at his brother's skull, fire blazing in his eyes, "Stop mocking me! Just tell me what to do!" he spat, For a brother, Grim was really starting to piss him off.

"Just let him be all over you, then tell him what he wants to hear and when he hears it he'll go back to his push over self, If it means you have to fuck his brains out then do so! None of this should be a problem because you have no feelings for him, right?"

"...No"  
"No what?"  
"No sir."

"Exactly, now go!"

Damien growled as he crawled out of the drivers side and strode to the doors. Grim's face dissolved from the mirror as he chuckled devishly,

"Perfect."

* * *

__It was hard to see at first as you walked in, the darkness was absorbing and the lights and laser zoomed past and hit the glass of the bottles on the newly-made punch table, It all seemed so hormonal with all the teenagers dancing, grinding, drinking and talking while the fast tempo'ed music blasted every where.

_"__1, 2, 3, Not only you and me, Got one eighty degrees, And I'm caught in between, Countin', 1, 2, 3, Peter, Paul & Mary, Gettin' down with 3P, Everybody loves-Oh-  
Countin' "_

Pip leaned against the large door frame as he looked at Damien up and down, drinking in the tall dark figure with a sparkle in his eyes. Not even bothering to pretend he wasn't staring as Damien raised an eye brow at him,

"What are ya staring at?"

"Just staring at the hot piece of ass i'll be getting later." the brit winked before smaking his ass as he walked passed him.

Blinking, Damien watched wide-eyed at Pip as he walked passed, the whole sensual Pip thing was really starting to make him worried and a little turned on. He was so used to being in control that even the slightest bit of vunerability towards him was just frieghtning.

They slipped into the shadows of the gym, staring at the people in silence, seemingly unoticed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Pip watched Clyde spike the punch, then Stan do the exact same, then Craig, and, of course, Cartman tried, but he noticed the empty gin bottles beside the punch bowl and cursed in anger.

"Fuck sakes Kahl!!"

"What's Fatass whining about?" asked Damien, finally looking over towards the punch table.

"Oh the usual...Say Damien? Arn't you thirsty?" smirked Pip, a glint flashed in his eyes as he watched Damien shrug and walk over to the bowl.

"Here" Damien raised an eyebrow as Pip pushed the drink away,

"Oh no-no. You drink, I'm not thirsty" he exclaimed,

"Suit yourself" Damien's vision started to blur quickly along with his sense the moment he chugged it, almost instantly he felt his stomach churn oddly and his mind start to swim. Coughing slightly, he looked one of the glasses in his hand, now half empty. "Whats in that?"

"Just harmless punch, drink up now" smirked Pip almost devishly as he watched Damien down the rest of his drink, gulping down the second one and another. "How do you feel?"

"I-I feel great..." The Anti-Christ slurred, his eyes were glazed over, letting out a breathy laugh as Pip pushed him into the dark corner, "What was in there?"

"Just a little gin" Pip said casually as he made little circles in the black fabric of Damien's shirt, "Nothing big"

He felt a little dizzy, the dancers were all hazy but still easy to see and the drinks kept on coming. Beaming lazily, Damien looked over at the DJ corner and screamed at the orange clad boy, who worked it, to turn up the music.

_ "-__You know I love it when you're down on your knees, And I'm a junkie for the way that you please, You shut me up when you swallow me down, My back to the wall, you're going to town-"_

"You like this song huh?" smirked Pip as he raised an eyebrow,

"It's catchy-" smiled Damien, the music boomed louder as Pip pushed up against him, feeling the skinny hips slide side to side against his own to the beat, innocent little swaying which dramatically turned into grinding as the brit turned around to let him grab his hips.

_ "-__I almost told you that I loved you, Thank God I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie, I say the damnest things, when you're on top of me, I almost told you that I loved you-"_

Pulling each other close, they danced in the dark corner of the room, Pip was practically dancing right in Damien's lap, the rough fabic of the capris rubbed against the crotch of Damien's loose fitting jeans making his stomach toss and his body shiver. Biting his lip, he tried muffling a grunt in the back of his throat when the spontanious brit grabbed ahold of one of his hands and slid it down the front of the capri jeans.

"Mmmm~" purred Damien eagerly, "You excited there little Pip-squeak?" he let his fingers trail around for a while, smirking as he found the waist band to the white briefs that rode extremely low on Pip's slender hips.

"By the probing in my lower back, I take it that you are too Dami-poo" the brit smirked devishly, wrapping his arms around Damien's neck behind him, letting the Anti-Christ inch his fingers into the elastic band. His breath hitched as cool air seeped in and blew through his pants. "Lets play a little game..." Pip smirked as he bit his lip.

"What kind of game?" asked Damien, trynig to keep from grunting as he heard a low moan from Pip from the cool air and grazing of his fingers.

"Carpenter."

Curious, Damien raised an eyebrow, "I don't know that game..how do you play it?"

"It's quite simple actually..." the brit shifted uncomfortable, trying to hide a sharp gasp in the process, "First..You get hammered and then I nail you." The smile that crept on his face was a mix between flirty and anxiousness.

Damien blinked in surprise, beaming as he noticed the lustful glint in Pip's eyes. He looked around quickly, trying to find a quick exit, grunting as he felt the button of his jeans become undone and his zipper sliding down quickly.

"Where the fuck is the exit-" Damien's voice became very high and cracked as he felt Pip's warm hands slide right down into the fire-printed boxers and lightly stroke the sides of his shaft. "N-not here. T-too many people..."

Pip smirked and pressed his body closer to Damien's, pushing him against the wall as he squeezed lightly.

"I don't mind people watching.." muttered the brit into the Anti-Christ's ear, "It'll make things even more interesting.."

"B-..Uhh..-UH!.Fuck..." He looked down as he felt gentle fingers tighten and creep up and down his cock, trying his hardest not to let the feeling in his stomach make it to his chest. "Y-...I-..."

"You like that?" Pip breathed in his ear, moving his nimble fingers to fondle the hardening shaft, Letting out a breathy half-moan as Damien nodded. "I want you to say it..."

Damien's face started to sweat and turn hot and red as the movements became quicker and the entusiasim in Pip grew, he stumbled on his speech for awhile, drinking in the soft skin that was vigorously pumping him to no end. Taking in a sharp breath through his teeth, Damien muttered into the brit's shoulder.

"Y-yeah I like it..."

"You'd be surprise what a seemingly innocent person can do when given the right materials." Pip giggled as he slowly slid to the floor on his knees, pulling the black jeans lower as he did. He played innocently with the black satin material of the boxers, smirking teasingly as he noticed the ever growing excitment peeking through the underwear.

Damien bit his lip hard, he was going to have to figure out what exactly to say to Pip in order to get him to become his easily mulipulated self again...but maybe he should wait a little longer...

* * *

_This took waaaaay too fucking long!!! I'm so so so so so sorry!! This is actually going to be a two-parter because I ran out of room...so I hope you enjoyed this part and I hope your not confused and will enjoy the second part.  
_

_ Thanks ^^_

-Chicky.


	10. Play it again Santana

_I'm aching all over!! Argh!! I'm at my friend Kahl's house. We had a sleepover after going to Semi-Formal so I didn't get much time to type...but now I can!! ^^...because Kahl's bitching at me to get it done. So here ya go._

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (C) MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER_

_

* * *

_

__Damien swung his head back as he bit his lip, unsuccessfully trying to stifle one last loud moan that escaped his panting mouth,

"FUUUCK PIP!!~"

His eyes were glazed over and lidded, feeling his chest tighten, he gripped the blond silk hair that belonged to the busy brit that was devoring his ever-growing excitement that was now dripping with his climax. It was hard for him to keep quiet as he felt Pip's pink lips gently graze him with each motion and gulp it down.

Everything felt so perfect, nothing was neglected. For a modest little brit, he could sure do some great head, Damien almost forgot what he was there for, the swirling tongue, the soft lips combined with the music and the motions just took him to a very private place.

"G-God..." He panted heavily, "T-that was...-f-fuck!"

Pip licked his lips and wiped his chin as he smiled innocently up at Damien, glint still in his eyes and grip still tight on the black silk boxers, leaning against Damien's legs as he dust off his knees one at a time.

"Seems now that you sobered up, do you need a break before having another go?"

"A-another-..go?" his gasps were sharp and loud, running a hand through his dampened hair, he wondered if whether this Pip was better then the usual.

Sure with this Pip he got great head and a boner like you wouldn't believe, but something didn't feel right. It just wasn't the same Pip he knew, he was already starting to miss the protests and his cute little laugh. He was more then ready to have another go...but not with this Pip.

"Wait.." he breathed as he looked down at the brit who was currently fixing his hair. All he needed to do was say the one thing the primping brit wanted to hear, something special that he meant from his heart.

"What's the matter? Need more time to get it up? Or is it more persuasion?" Pip bit on the tip of his index finger, winking as he noticed the front of the boxers twitch, reaching around to the back of the black jeans, he slipped his hand inside and smiled as Damien perked up.

"Whoa! Whoa!" the Anti-Christ gripped ahold of Pip's wrists and pushed his hands away, "Ain't nobody sticking nothing in my butt!"

"Oh come on. It could be interesting." he smirked in a flirty manner as he ran a hand up and down the front of his jeans.

''Pip.'' even though Damien's voice broke from the sight in front of him, he spoke with an utter-most seriousness, "Stand up."

The smirk on Pip's face disappeared as he stood, puzzled for a moment as Damien grabbed him gently and pressed him against the wall, his chin was pulled up into a gentle kiss and hand was placed over the left side of Damien's chest.

"Do you feel that thumping?" the demon mumbled against the blond's lips, recieving a whimper as an agreement.

"I want you to take good care of it...because it's all I have to give you...I'd hate to have to refund it." a chuckle broke through his words, smiling as Pip's eyes glistened with a new mood, it wasn't lust and it wasn't need, it was effection and deeply surprised and moved.

"Y-" started Pip in confusion, "-..Do you-" his words were whispers as the old feeling drained from him. "D-did I just..." he pointed to the open fly to Damien's jeans, gulping back a hard lump of fear. "Oh bother!.." his knees felt wobbly and weak, his reputation was ruined, he would be known as the 'Manky Boy'.

"Pip it's ok." Damien reasured him as he rubbed his arms.

"But I wanked you! My poor mother must be turning in her gra-"

"Pip."  
"Yes Damien?"

"Shut up." smiling, he grazed his lips against Pip's and whispered 'I love you' softly before he took Pip's head in his hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, rolling his pierced tongue around the sweet tasting, warm mouth that parted open in shock.

His mind, stomach and chest responded with the same thought: he just admited that he loved him..and it was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.

Pulling away slowly, they linked eyes, letting their hands fall to each others side as their faces remained centemeters apart, waiting for the butterflies to leave their chests.

"I love you." Damien repeated, smiling as Pip pulled him closer by his neck into another, shorter kiss.

"I love you too."

Something fluttered in the dark shadows of Damien's heart, he didn't care if it was apart of the plan anymore..the plan was over-rated anyway..as long as he was holding Pip the world seemed alright..

Looking over his shoulder, he pulled Pip towards the dancefloor as the song changed to a softer pace song.

_"-Hey now, all you sinners, Put your lights on, put your lights on , Hey now, all you lovers, Put your lights on, put your lights on-" _

_  
_Holding each other close, they moved to the beat of the sultry music, unwilling to leave each other's sight, ignoring the stares and glares from the other dancers around them.

Pip had his arms around Damien's neck as the demon curled his fingers around the blond's waist. They swayed back and forth as the music boomed through the gym.

_"-Cause there's a monster living under my bed, Whispering in my ear, There's an angel, with a hand on my head, She say I've got nothing to fear...-"_

They smiled at each other, listening to the rather loud music, the actual music felt sulty and sexy without being too in your face and the lyrics gave Pip a sense of comfort while it gave Damien a sense of guilt and shame, but he pushed it aside, for the sake of just being in the moment.__

"-There's a darkness living deep in my soul, I still got a purpose to serve, So let your light shine, deep into my home, God, don't let me lose my nerve, Lose my nerve-"

They swayed their hips harder against each other, their blood boiled just by the meer contact of the other person, their clothes felt tighter by the minute and it felt like they were being smuthered, they pulled each other into a heated kiss as Santana played his fast paced and energetic solo,

Pip slid his hands from the demon's neck to his chest as he felt Damien push their hips together as he slid his hands down the brit's back and to his butt.

Damien spun Pip around and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him as he nibbled lightly on his neck.

"Do you remember what you said about 'another go'?" the sneaking little demon whispered against the brit's ear. "Think we could..maybe...sneak away for a bit?" he asked between love bites and kisses on Pip's frale skin.

An odd smirk appeared on Pip's face, his eyes were averted down and he bit his bottom lip, not in worry or protest, but in anticipation and satisfation. Grabbing Damien's hand, he pulled him off the dancefloor and to the doors of the exit.

Damien smirked as he was dragged outside, "Where are we going?"

Pip stopped in front of the doors and pushed Damien against the wall beside them.

"Now remember, I don't regularly do this..and Joe would kill me if he found out, and my reputation would be ruined! And I would be labled as a slut-...but if its one thing that my sister has taught me..it was that you shouldn't do anything sexual to anyone unless you're in love with them..-"

Damien cocked his head to the side in amusement, he had never heard that saying before.

"-And I do love you Damien..-" Pip continued, "So I guess it's alright.."

Smirking, Damien bent down and kissed him, "You're in good hands." he muttered as he took Pip's hands in his, turning his head to leave love bites down the brit's neck, his stomach churning as he heard Pip mutter.

"I trust you."

He really..sincerely wished Pip hadn't said that...

* * *

_This took fucking FOREVER!!! I'm so sorry!!!  
It was getting harder to write about slutty Pip so I made a twist and had him back to normal because I figured, thats what Damien would have done. Because he LO-O-OVVVVES HIIIIM! *clears throat*  
Anyhow..I AM writing smut. Don't worry. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to JUST SMUT! Thats it. From Start to Finish. It was will just PURE DIPPY SMUT. I like saying that ^^  
So I hope you atleast liked some of this...  
OH! The song used was called 'Put Your Lights On' by Everlast feat Santana_

-Chicky


	11. Owes him one

_ PURE SMUT!!  
_

_ So I got my laptop fixed and now its semi-working, I've been uber-lazy lately so I figure I actually start typing this smut chapter xDD. Sorry for my lazy-ness and I hope you like my Dip smut._

_ EnJoY!!_

_ SOUTH PARK (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_ WARNING!  
I suck at smut._

_

* * *

_

__The booming of the music from the gym was still loud even behind the school. They had made their way to the back of the school by pushing each other against the wall with hard kisses and pulling each other by the collar. They didn't know where exactly they were going but they did know that they needed a private place to be alone. Now.

Pressing the little brit against the brick wall with his body, Damien slid his hands under Pip's legs and lifted him off the ground, reveiving a gasp of surprise.

Smiling, the demon carried Pip over to a deserted pick up truck and placed him in the bed, leaning over him as he pulled the light blue shirt over Pip's head, kissing down his chest, teasingly stepping away before reaching his pants line.

"W-what are you doing?" voice cracking slightly, Pip sat up as Damien smirked at him with a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Just getting rid of annoyences." the hell-ian replied as he stripped himself of his jacket and t-shirt, revealing his toned body inked with many hell related tattoes.

The very sight of Damien's body made everything in Pip's stomach churn and made his blood rush. Just by looking he let out a tiny moan from his throat, a tiny moan that got louder as Damien pinned him down flat on the bed of the truck, almost in a spread eagle position.

"D-damien?..." asked Pip lifting his head up,

"Mmm?"

"...I was w-wondering why you have 'Mercy' tattooed on your-...waist-line." the brit gulped as Damien chuckled at him, more then likely catching his averted stare.

"Why?..." His lips grazed against the soft skin of Pip's earlob as he teasingly whispered: "Because you're going to be begging for it in a minute..."

Using his knees, the demon spread the brit's legs apart and slid one leg in between them, pinning Pip's wrists down as he rolled their hips around, the fabric of their jeans created immense friction and heat causing both of them to let out a heavy moan.

"Uhhh~!-mm..." Pip bit his lip to stifle himself, only to have his cheek cupped by Damien's soft hands and lip stroked by his thumb.

"Don't. I want to hear you scream..." the demon whispered in a breathy manner, sending shivers to shoot up Pip's spine.

In a sudden impulse, Pip grabbed ahold of Damien's neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss, gripping onto his hair as fingertips grazed down his chest and stomach, eventually crawling down his shaft and slowly stroking the sides.

"Too slow-w...~" whined the brit as his chest lifted up from the impact, "P-please go faster~...Oh god please~"

Nibbling on his collar bone, Damien muttered through a breathy chuckle:

"Please don't mention my uncle."

"R-right-o...Just...please-mmm"

"You want faster?" Damien whispered, a devilish glint came over his eyes as Pip nodded achingly.

Grabbing onto the zipper of the capris, the demon pulled it down forcefully, ripping a bit of the fabic as he pushed it away roughly.

Wrapping his hand around the aching dick in front of him, he squeezed and stroked with just as much force that took him to rip off the annoying pants.

Almost instently, Pip's back arched as he moaned loudly into the cold air, throwing his head to the side and his arms above his head in complete vunlerability as he screamed and moaned,

"Ohh~! Yes~! UHH~ H-harder~! I need it~-harder~!"

Damien slipped his tongue into Pip's panting mouth as he quickened the strokes, loving the noises coming from the back of the brit's throat, nibbling on his top lip as he felt his gaspy, moaning breaths hit his neck.

The demon's eyes rolled in his head slightly as he felt a sharp bite on his bottom lip, driving him to grab ahold of Pip's wrists and grind their hips together.

The fabric of Damien's rough jeans felt incredible against Pip's sensitive, bare skin.

Throwing his head back, Pip wrapped his legs around Damien's waist and bucked up in syncronization with the grinding, moaning loudly into the darkness.

"Ohhh~! Yes~! YES~! Damien~!"

Moaning in his throat, Damien unzipped his pants and pushed the down quickly, grabbing onto Pip's legs and throwing them onto his built shoulders before slicking his fingers with his own pre-cum.

Without so much as a warning, Damien roughly slid his fingers into Pip's enterance, causing an eruption of moans and screams of pain and immense pleasure, moreso as he moved in and out roughly,

Despite the pain, Pip bucked into the fingers, tears running down his face from the pain and loud, lustful moans escaping his lips from the pleasure.

"Yes~! Yes~! Yes~! YES~! Damien~! OHH~!"

Damien moved Pip's hips around before slipping his fingers out and giving himself a few quick strokes. Looming over the needful brit, he panted heavily pushed up against his now stretched enterance.

"Ohhh~! I n-need you~! Please~" Pip moaned, "I-I ne-eed you now~! Fuck me p-please~!"

Moaning loudly, Damien roughly slid inside, working up a rythym as he moved around the foreign body.

"OHHH~! UH~! YES~! OHHH YES~!"

"UH~ FUCK~! Pip~!"

Their sweat started to stick their hair to their necks, making their skin glissen in the pale light of the moon above them.

"OHHH~! Damien~!"

"Fuck PIP~! I l-love it when you scream my name~! UH~!"

The adrenaline in both their bodies fueled them to push harder, move faster, scream louder, the world to them was unexsistent, the only thing that mattered was the pulsating pleasure that errupted in both of them, causing a roar of moans as the wave deep climax pierced through them.

"DAMIEN~! OHH~!"  
"PIP~!"

Turning over on his side, Damien lay spent, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open as he snuck one last look at Pip who was curled up on his side and fallen into a deep sleep.

-----  
_In the gym.._

Kenny turned down the music of which he previously blasted as loud as he could stand, trying to block out the screaming and moaning from outside so that the students wouldn't get suspicious.

Sighing in relief he looked at the crowd of annoyed and a few confused drunken people, who all rushed over to him in anger.

"Damien owes me one after this!" he hissed.

* * *

_ THERE! Its done! I'm tired! I'm going to sleep! I don't care if it was bad!_

_ -Chicky_


	12. From the Start

_Not much to say about this chapter. Its kinda just a random Dip chapter. The next chapter will be all about Grimm so this is for people who need their Dippy-fix._

_RANDOM!  
_

_EnJoY!!_

_SOUTH PARK (c) Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_P.S I HATE Vampires!...but I love the song....  
_

_VAMPIRE HEART (c) Tom McRae_

_

* * *

_

"AH!! COLD!! COLD!!" screamed Damien as he sat up in the bed of the truck, dripping wet and freezing as he and the shocked brit beside him were being sprayed suddenly with water from a hoze by the owner of the pick-up.

"Get out of my truck. Fucking animals."

"Cold!! Fuck thats cold!!" Damien grabbed his pants and slid them on as he tried to shelter Pip from most of the water. "What the fuck is your problem Tucker?!"

"Get out of my truck."

Grabbing their clothes, the two slinked out of the bed of the truck and hurried to the front where their car was still parked, along with a few others. Pip zipped up his pants as his face flushed from embarasment and slid on his now soaking wet blue shirt over his head as he walked to the car, stepping over a mangled orange-clad corpes.

Climbing into the car, Damien through his shirt on and started the car, driving off quickly into the early morning street. The sudden cold shower had completely woken him up..and pissed him off but what didn't usually piss him off?

"Well..." Pip gulped beside him, the awkward silence was starting to eat him alive, "That was...an interesting evening..."

"Yeah..."

The car filled with silence again, only being broken by the casual chit-chat.

Pulling up beside Pip's familiar house, the brit cleared his throat and looked over at the demon who was smirking at him in an odd fashion.

"I-I would like to thank you for a very-...lovely... evening." the blush in his face reddened as his cheek was chupped and stroked gently by Damien's pale, hand.

"No. Thank _you." _He snickered, making Pip roll his eyes slightly as to not offend. Reaching in the back, the demon pulled his jacket to the front and handed it to Pip. "Here.."

"Whats this for?"

"Consider it a little token of my appreciation...plus your shirt is kinda see-though right now and it's kinda turning me on." he teased.

Looking down, Pip noticed his still soaking shirt that was sticking to his skin. "OH!...Oh bother..."

Wrapping the jacket around the brit's shoulders, Damien scooped some blond strands behind his ear, smiling as he leaned in and gently kissed him.

Pip's body slumped slightly as he kissed back, his hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the demon's built chest through the damp fabric. His eyes fluttered slightly as they pulled away, still inches apart from each others faces.

"...I love you."

The butterflies fluttering in their stomachs shot up and exploaded into fireworks as they pulled each other into another kiss.

"...I know..." Damien replied

They shuffled closer as their hands found their place, Damien's on Pip's waist and Pip's around Damien's neck. The only thing they could hear was the drumming of their heart beat in their ears...and the radio turning.

Peeking his eyes open, Damien looked over at the radio just in time to see a very tiny Satan turning the volume up and giving him inan 'O.K' with his hand before disappearing.

"-_Here we are, in the darkest place..My reflection shows only your face...Something is found...Something is lost...Went looking for clues in the streets of old New York..-"  
_

Damien pulled Pip a little closer as he deepened the kiss, trying to be as gentle as he could.

_"-Broke someone's heart again...someone you know...you're looking at him, my friend...And the people in our lives...We all leave behind....Leave behind-"_

Rain gently started to pound on the roof of the car, lightly dribbling that turned into a steady pounding. Almost suddenly, Pip pushed away and looked deep into Damien's blood eyes.

"Good night Damien." he muttered as he opened the door, and slid outside.  
Sitting in the exact same spot, Damien blinked in confusion, he wanted more. Needed to do something that could hold him off until the next time they meet...but he couldn't figure out what...

_"-Here we are, in the darkest place...To keep from forgetting I picture your face...-And i wonder...While we count the cost...Which is sweeter;..Love or it's loss..-"_

Jolting his head up in realisation, Damien slipped outside the car.

_"-So i curse you...-_

_  
_Damien slammed the door shut before running over to the walking brit, taking his shocked face into his hands before grazing their lips together.

"-_My vampire heart....-" _

_  
_"...Pip...I love you...I really love you..." Staring into soft blue orbs, he pulled Pip's face into another kiss, rain pouding on their heads with each heated kiss.

_  
"-For letting me love you-"_

_  
_"...Damien~..." the brit mannaged to breath out before being pulled into another thread of kisses, each one more passionate then the next

_"-Love you...-"_

_  
_The rain pounded harder as the kisses grew more heated.

_"-For letting me love you..."_

_  
_They pulled away slowly and stared into each others eyes before backing away from each other and smiling, whispering words of 'I love you' as they headed inside, Pip in his house and Damien in his car.

"-_From the start..."_

_  
_Staring at the roof of his car, Damien smirked dreamily before tapping the mirror, "Thanks alot dad."

"What?" his father replied with a girlish squeal behind it, "I just wanted to set the mood."  
"Like Bumblebee did in Transformers?" Damien chuckled as he started the car and drove off,

"If its good enough for Shia its good enough for you Damien."

"Ya ya. Can it Bumblebee." the smile on his face could not be removed, it was the first time his father had ever seen him smile this wide."I really love him dad...I really love him...I don't want to hurt him anymore...The plan is off on my part. You can tell Grimm to get to hell some other way, I want to stay banished on earth."

* * *

THE FLUFF!!! IT BURNS!!!! *runs to go puke at its horrible crappyness.*

Sorry for this folks...  
-Harbucks.


	13. What do you say?

_Creepy Grimm is creepy. This is where I kinda went 'Fuck it! Let him ramble about the plan' kinda like someone talking to themselves. _

_EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

_

_."I really love him dad...I really love him...I don't want to hurt him anymore...The plan is off on my part. You can tell Grimm to get to hell some other way, I want to stay banished on earth..."_

Shaking with anger, Grimm glared into the glowing orb of which he had been observing Damien through. Every emotion ran at him all at once, a fire growing around his knuckles, he knew it was stupid to let a child do a man's job but he never would have got that close to an angel.

Fire and smoke began to creep from under his feet as he shook more with anger, a growl growing in his throat that errupted into laughter, a sinister laughter that shook even the walls of the back room.

The laughter cut short with a deep inhale and a shout over his shoulder,  
"ARCENIC! Come here!"

A black snake slivered to it's master, spirling up his boney leg and perching itself on his shoulder.

"Well...I told him to watch it didn't I?" Grimm tisked to his pet, stroking his jaw with his finger. "Pity. I told him time and time again that he shouldn't get his feelings mixed up in this, Now he's gone and ruined the plan. Tsk. tsk."

Arcenic slivered up Grimm's spine and popped out from his eye socket.

"You know Arcenic? I really hate that brother of mine. Twice he's done this too me! Twice!" Grimm chuckled sinisterly, stroking the snakes head. "All we needed to do was get Damien to make that high angel trust him and put Damien's name in the box, which then would grant that the earth would be ours! Too long has Heaven and Hell fought over this! And what better way to spite Heaven then to have one of God's 72 names give us the earth!! Teach them for banishing us from Hell!! It was perfect! It was **foolproof**!"

Slamming his fists on the table, he turned sharply to the glowing orb, staring daggers at the demon smiling from within.

"Then that **mistake **had to go and ruin everything." He slinked over to the orb, tapping it with his fingers as Arcenic hissed at it. "And Satan. He's not fit to ruil Hell. I can think of a much better suiter." he chuckled, invisioning himself as the ruler of Hell.

"He still thinks that when we get Earth and Hell back that everything will be back to normal.. Oh no." his grin spread into a wide beaming smile, "I'm not serving in Hell. Why serve when spiralling the world into an apocolyptic kindom for myself sounds so much better? Why stop at Earth?! Why not Heaven!? Hell! Why not the universe?!"

He threw his arms into the air in a victorious entusiasm.  
"Just think of it Arcenic! The world. The Gallexy. The Universe! Bowing down to our feet! And all it takes..." Smiling again, he turned to the orb and waved his hand over it, making smoke curl around inside and fade to reveal a sleeping Pip, with the music box open and playing softly.

"...Is one high angel." his throat let out a small cackle which then turned into a hysterical laughter, once again stopped by a slow, deep inhale and a small whisper of:

"My brother has done his part quite well. And Satan has been a little help..but-" his smile curled up again as he reached for a dagger, "-they are of no more use to me. Just you wait Arcenic...Soon..It will be ours..."

Striding back to the globe, he watched Pip sleep soundly for a few minutes before curling his fingers over the globe and squeezing sharply, causing Pip to toss roughly and groan in pain.

"Sleep my little angel." he chuckled, "...I'm coming for you soon enough." he squeezed again, digging his finger nails into the glass and moaning as he watched Pip stretch and arch his back in pain, his face scrunched in agony and his hands gripped his sheets.

He let go when he heard the front door slam shut, he waved his hand over the globe, making it turn black and slinked to the door, smile curling in his lips as he watched Satan skip into another room, leaving Damien alone.

"Damien. I need to talk to you." his voice was haughty and strict

"Funny. I need to have a talk with you too." Damien crossed his arms as he stared at him.

"Why don't you come into the backroom-...?" Grimm motioned his hand to the door he was standing beside. hiding a smile as Damien walked passed him into the room. The smile eventually curled into a beaming grin as his fingers curled around the red dagger behind his back.

"You know Damien. Have you ever felt betrayed?"  
"What?-...sometimes I guess? Whats that have-"

"Ever feel like someone stabbed you in the back?" Grimm interupted,

Damien eyed him for a minute, feeling a little uneasy, "Grimm whats wrong with y-"

"Wrong with me?! Nothings wrong with me Damien!!" the boney man laughed in a fit, endind with the usual gasp, "You think you're so high and mighty! Deciding you'll just quit the plan whenever you feel like it! Well I'll tell you this..." a chuckled broke through his anger as he lifted up the red dagger "Thats not going to happen."

At that moment, Arcenic wrapped around Damien and squeezed him until he felt like his ribs would crack.

"AHH!! G-Grimm?! What are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of annoyences!!" Lifting the dagger over his head, he smung down and pierced the table beside Damien. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. You still need to do something for me.."

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?!" shouted Damien, "You just tried to kill me?!"

"I can think of a few reasons. Safety of your father for one..Sure he may be fine now, but wouldn't it be unfortunate if a little 'accident' occured?"

"Don't you fucking touch my dad!!" he screamed, whincing as Arcenic tightened its grip around him.

"Then we have a deal? One more thing. Just one more thing, then you're off the hook. Home free." Grimm tilted Damien's head up with one boney finger, his smile curling into a grin.

"What do you say?"

_

* * *

_

_Cliff Hanger :OOOO  
Again. Random chapter._

_-Harbucks  
FUCK this sux. _


	14. Never

_Well folks. My laptop broken again; I have now taken a break from fixing it and am now going to type up this chapter. Because it's got to be done dammit! _

_SOUTH PARK © Matt Stone and Trey Parker_

_P.S…I got a Kenny plushy for Christmas!! ^^. I'm soooo happy!!_

_

* * *

__  
_

_** "**__You have a month Damien…You have to bring him to me."_

"_What happens when I bring him to you?"  
_

"_We'll force him to turn full angel and write down my name in that box, which will have a more powerful effect since he is one of God's names. Then we need blood of an earth-bound so I can have my body back."_

"_You're not taking his blood. If I see you go near him with any dagger I swear I will break your collar bone!"_

"_Oh no! No no, He's far too valuable. I was thinking of another's blood which would be much more suitable."_

* * *

Damien flicked the cigarette away from his lips with his tongue as his hands shook nervously. It was the first time in a long time where he felt afraid, so afraid that he was actually shaking.

It was in January when Grimm told him he had a month…it was now February and it had to be done today.

Striding up to the window, he leapt and waiting patiently on the sill until Pip would notice him. The whole time his head was swimming with options of trying to get out of it…His thought process was filled with _'Maybe-…Could work…But…Damn it…' _

His mind was snapped back into reality as he realized that the window was wide open and Pip was holding on to his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Damien you better get inside before you fall."

Smirking slightly, the demon climbed inside and snickered, "Don't need my guts spread all over the streets now do we?"

His smirk was short lived as he cleared his throat, "Um…Pip? I need to tell you something-"

Pip's face turned slightly, sad confusion taking over his face.

Damien took in a deep sigh before muttering, "I'm going back to Hell."

"Y-you're what?" the brit's voice cracked as he muttered in surprise, "B-but…You just got here!"

"I know…" the demon cleared his throat before leaning against the sill. Everything in his chest and head told him to bail, just leave Pip alone and handle Grimm himself…but that would mean his death…

Two options were all he had. Either betray Pip, make him do the ritual and give a few ounces of blood, or he could get stabbed by the 'holy daggers' and forever be in cased in the lowest fires of hell…

"-I wanted to show you something before I left-…just for a minute." His chest loosened and his heart sank as his lips unwillingly made his decision for him.

Pip's saddened face brightened slightly as he sniffed from his tears, "That sounds lovely…"

"Pip…are you crying?" Damien's eyes rolled up and down the brit a couple of times before stopping to gaze into the watery blue eyes, feeling his own eyes sting a little but not daring to cry.

"Yes…" answered Pip softly, "I'm going to miss you…"

"P-" before Damien could start, Pip grabbed a hold on his shoulders and pulled him into a soft kiss, surprising the demon for a second until he wrapped his arms around the small blond and pulled him closer, trying to savor the last kiss he would ever receive from his little Pip.

With each second, it gained heat and emotion, using their fingernails to grip onto each other and hold on as if they were falling.

"_Bail now…bail! Right now! Just bail! You can still get out of it!! You don't have to do this!" _ Damien's mind was arguing with itself, trying to string up a sentence to get Pip away from him…but he just couldn't…

"Come on…" he muttered as they pulled away gently, "Better get going before it gets too dark…"

Pip nodded slightly as he grabbed his jacket and slid it on his shoulders. Stopping as Damien added:

"Oh…and could you bring your music box too?" that's when the demon's heart hit rock bottom…he couldn't believe himself…

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Pip casually as they walked, fingers intertwining.

"…Somewhere." Muttered Damien, looking around sadly. "It's just up this hill…"

"Damien what's the matter…" Pip turned towards him with big blue eyes, confusion and sadness, squeezing his hand lightly as Damien looked away from his eyes.

"Nothing. Just stop staring at me…We got to go up here." He pointed up the small hill that turned to a corner.

"Oh…Right-o…" Pip nodded and followed Damien up the small hill, "You're just very detached all of a sudden…"

Stopping at the top of the hill, he looked over his shoulder at him and sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, I can understand you're angry for going home-"

"No…No I'm not sorry for that…-"

Pip turned his head to the side as he looked up at Damien in confusion.

"-I'm sorry for this…" as the demon muttered those words, the shadows on the side of the hillside twisted beside him and formed into the shape of a skeleton in a cloak, grinning slyly as he patted Damien on the shoulder.

"Good boy, you brought him all nice and vulnerable."

"What's going on?" asked Pip shuffling a few paces back, fear and confusion playing over in his face as he eyed the stranger.

"Oh don't try to run away." Grimm smiled as he twisted behind Pip, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him against the corner. "We just started."

"Let go! I want to go home! Please!" his eyes started to water over as he felt bony fingers wrap around his neck and pierce into it, feeling as if he was unable to move his arms.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He snickered, "Damien, pick up the box and bring it over here."

Pip looked over his shoulder as he watched the demon obey, feeling his chest hurt by the sight of it.

"You work with him? Why would you do this?" The brit asked question after question to try and stall them from whatever they were planning on doing, until a more personal question appeared in his mind:

You never loved me did you?"

As Damien handed Grimm the box, he looked over at Pip with the most unemotional face and muttered:

"Never."

* * *

FINALLY DONE THIS CHAP !!! GRRR!  
-harbucks


	15. Again

_This is kinda where the story SHOULD take off…but I don't know, what do you guys think...BTW Pip is not gonna be all vulnerable during the entire story…I have plans for hiiim *creepy Grim look* xDD anyway…_

_ EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Never" _

The words almost made Damien choke on his tongue, he hated lying to Pip…but this was for his own good. It was best that they never see each other after this.

The demon felt himself choke again as he saw the wide blue eyes brim with tears.

"Thank you Damien." Chuckled Grimm as he tugged the box away from his grasp and placed it in front of him, "That will be a perfect container for the blood."

"B-Blood?!" shrieked Pip, starting to kick at Grimm's cloak with no success. A boney hand clasp over his mouth and squeezed slightly for him to be silent.

"Mmph!!"

"Just relax." He snickered, "We're not going to kill you…not quite yet."

This made Pip lash more, struggling against Grimm's grip, kicking his shin bone away from the rest of his body.

"You little fuck!!" he snarled before waving his hand over him, as he did, vines with sharp thorns wrapped around Pip's small figure and over his mouth, the thorns pricking into his skin as he tried to move.

Damien clenched his fists together; he didn't want this to happen… he almost couldn't bear it.

With a few chants and a wave of Grimm's hand, Pip started to glow. His hair became shiny strands of gold, his skin looked cold and smooth like porcelain and his old, tattered clothes ripped away as a long white robe with a golden tassel wrapped around Pip's pale skin.

The glowing was dimmed as the robe loosened against his skin. His eyes were still wide from freight as he watched Grimm smile.

"Perfect…Damien, the paper." He stuck out his hand as Damien placed a paper with a pen with blood as ink into his boney clutch.

"The first thing I want you to do little angel, Is write my name." he shoved the pen and paper into Pip's hands before letting only the vines around them go so he could write.

Pip was pale and shaking as he placed the pen to the paper, it took him everything he could to not cry in front of them. He was hurt, bleeding and a wreck…

"I-I don't know your name-" his voice cracked and his hand was shaking as he noticed Grimm picking up the dagger again.

"Mammon." He announced, taking a few steps closer to make sure Pip was actually writing it down instead of a help note.

In the nicest writing he could bare, Pip shoved the paper into the box and closed it shut.  
"There!" he cracked, "Now you're done with me! Please let me go!"

"Not quite yet. First I need your blood" he smirked,  
"Me?!-W-why?! Why me! Why is this happening?!" he tried to kick and scream but the vines wrapped around him again, binding him to the side.

Damien watched and clenched his teeth, his hands in tight fists. He couldn't stand it anymore, this wasn't apart of the plan, if Grimm went through with it, then earth will surely die…but he could do something about it... He had the second dagger in his hand.

The ground started to shake underneath them and the sky turned black and flashed as lightning cracked. The box was working and it was only a matter of time until Grimm would get his body back and the earth would die.

As quietly as he could, Damien crept up behind Grimm as he talked to Pip. He knew exactly where he could hit which would kill him and the box would cancel his wish…which meant he would be banished in the lowest depths of hell where he couldn't escape.

All he needed to do was stab him right in the skull.

It was easy for him to be quiet because Pip was screaming as Grimm slowly came at him with the other knife in his hand, He waited patiently and as Grimm lifted the dagger over his head, he did the same and as soon as Damien swung down…he felt a piercing in his stomach…

Grimm smirked and looked over his shoulder, his hand still on the hilt of the knife that was in Damien's stomach.

"You really thought I couldn't hear you?"

Damien coughed a little in shock but mostly in pain, the dagger wasn't all the way in but it was in enough to hurt like hell.

Grimm stood up and smirked at him, turning around; he grabbed a hold of Damien's hair and tugged.

"Ahhh!!"

"You really think you could kill me?" as Grimm chuckled, he pressed the knife deeper into the demon's stomach.

"AHH!"

"You really think I'd let you live?" the boney man laughed as he turned the dagger around a little. Snickering as blood dripped from Damien's mouth. "Hurts?"

"Ahhh!-AHHH!-F-fuck…" his eyes started to glaze over, turning them over to Pip who was staring at him in shock as tears ran down the blonde's face.

"You were always my _favorite Brother!!" _snapped Grimm as he ripped the dagger out and stabbed him in the chest, stabbing deep into his heart.

With that, Damien fell to the ground, spurting blood from his open wounds and mouth, his eyes glazed over completely with no soul in them…

Grimm hovered the box over the wounds and caught some of the spurting blood before turning back to Pip.

"This blood's nice, but I still need yours." He smirked.

Pip thrashed around, trying to scream through the vines. The tears came fresh as Grimm lifted the dagger, but they stopped as he was only nipped in the shoulder.

Grimm smirked and gulped down every drop of blood in the box before licking Pip's wound for the small trace of blood.

Every emotion came to Pip all at once, '_That's all the blood you needed?!_" he screamed in his head, _"How could you do this?! You sick twisted pig?!" _

The ground started to shake again as Grimm took a step back, laughing as muscle, veins and flesh started to grow on him, he felt powerful and like himself again. Hell and Earth was now his. All he needed now was Heaven and now he had the strength to do it... plus with an Angel by him, he had leverage and soon Satan would be out of the picture.

He felt fresh, new, in control, alive…

He Was Back.

**_________________________________________________________  
**_I hope this is good enough for you guys.  
Don't worry. There's gonna be more. _

_-Harbucks_


	16. Will

_WELL! After countless times Risashootingstar asked me to make Pip morbid!-…I finally done it ^^ This is mostly for her, since she had to wait a really long time for morbid!Pip. _

_ Liiiiittle too much description for my taste._

_ P.S I'm no good with description…so this is kinda what I had in mind for Human!Grimm __.com/image/anime%20demon/omega_?o=74_

_ EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Few Weeks Later **_

_Pip had never felt this humiliated…Ever since Grimm had taken all of Earth, he had brought everyone into enslavement and the people who weren't compliant were killed, not wanting to die, Pip aloud himself to be enslaved…_

_The angel was kept in a dirty cell with his hands cuffed to a bar, the bar facing the ground window which had bars through them, his wings were snipped off so he couldn't fly away and it had been days since he last saw the sun directly. _

_The cell wasn't the worst part of his imprisonment, it was Grimm. Every day, right before the sun completely went down through his window bars, he gets a visit from his captor which would quickly result in very uncomfortable touching. _

_He was never given enough food to eat, making him lose some weight, especially in his wrists and ankles; he could easily be able to slip out of his shackles…if it weren't for one of them that was still too tight. _

"Come on…Come on…Oh bother…" Pip tugged on the only tight shackle as hard as he could, hoping it would break off.

Taking in a deep breath, he slipped out of one of his shackles and turned around to get a view of his trapped wrist, covered in blood. He had seen this many times in TV shows and movies…and now it was his only option.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he continued chewing away at his wrist, rolling up his sleeve to get more of the skin.

It hurt like hell, he wasn't one to admit he was in pain but if he could have screamed in agony he would have. The sun was going down, Grimm would be coming by for a 'visit' soon…and of course he would ask about the wrist again…the old 'Shackle is too tight' would work perfectly though..

The pain started to intensify as he chewed passed the muscle, maneuvering around his broken bones, he bit down on his veins causing a shot of pain up his arm, soon all that was left was the nerve.

Quickly looking out the window, he noticed the sun was already set…darkness seeped into his cell as he heard the slow footsteps coming towards the door.

Flipping around, he slipped his hand back into the shackle and shut his eyes as the door opened slowly, revealing a tall man with white bleach hair and red ram horns curling against the side of his face, smirking in the doorway.

"How's the angel today?" his snicker was revolting… It made Pip want to be sick to his stomach, which made his face flush even more.

He kept his mouth shut even as he felt the large boots shuffle over to him and two knee caps pressing against the sides of his hips.

"Open that sweet little mouth."

Pip gritted his teeth as he felt his hair being tugged violently; his eyes flew open as he felt lips pressed against his own. He tried letting out a small yelp as his hair was tugged harder but as he tried a snaky tongue slithered in between his teeth.

Everything in his mind told him to scream, even as foreign hands snaked their way down the front of his robe. He tugged against his shackles, the one hand slipping easily out of it, but his other was still attached by his nerve.

Tugging harder and harder, he pressed into Grimm to keep him distracted, his hand and wrist started to detach slowly, it hurt more then anything he had experienced or anything he would experience…

With one scream of agony and one more tug, he was free. He turned and kneed him in-between his legs, punching him a few times in the nose, laughing as he stood up and ran out the door.

He-…was free! Finally! After days and days of gnawing at his own wrist he was finally free!!

His adrenaline pumped through him as he ran through the cells, passing rows of screaming and moaning prisoners.

"STOP HIM!" shouted Grimm through out the halls, making Pip run faster, clutching his bloody stump closer to him.

He could almost see the exit, making his hope grow more and more…until he saw the three guards running for him…

No…he was so close…he was almost there…he had to get rid of them!

As one of the guards went to grab him, he grabbed a hold of the other guard's sword and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"NOOOO!!!"

:before turning and stabbing the guard right through the stomach, turning on his heels he ran up to the other fleeing guard and stabbed him through the mouth.

His eyes started to shine in anger and built up frustration as he turned to the remaining pleading guard and screamed at him before stabbing his hand,

"That's for spitting in my hair!"

He stabbed again in his gut,  
"For calling me a faggot!"

Again in his chest,

"Calling me French!!"

Again right through his neck, silencing his screams as he muttered with tears in his eyes

"For making me think that I was loved…"

Panting in adrenaline, Pip stared at the innocent man he had slaughtered…not feeling the least bit sorry for it…

As he ran off he cried to himself and muttered:

"I hate you so much Damien…"

--

Grimm had ran to his front gate, watching Pip run off to no where.

"What should we do sir?" asked a shaken guard beside him.  
Snickering, Grimm turned to him and laughed before turning back at the glowing angel and muttered:

"He's a waste to me now…kill him."

"Yes sir."

He watched on as a gun fire went off and the angel toppled over and ceased his glow, smirking with a chuckle before walking back.

"He was a waste. No use keeping him when all he was good for was a cheap fuck. Tomorrow…" the smile was wiry and sunken in as he turned to Arsenic. "Tomorrow, the war for Heaven and Hell will start."

* * *

_Explanation of what happened to Pip. _

_ PLEEEAAASSSEEE no flames!! I know this sucks…_

_ -Harbucks _


	17. I

_ I explained what happened to Pip in the last chapter, now to explain what happened to Damien. This is actually the explanation I liked the best ^^. Plus This is kinda a __**random **__chapter…so if you guys are like 'WTF?!' just keep in mind its…random. Oh! And you guys should thank KoshaKo for giving me the joke at the beginning xDD  
_

_ Anyway…_

_ EnJoY!!_

_ P.S…Kenny's a Man-Whore xDDD_

_

* * *

  
_

His head ached as if he had drank about 100 crates of pure alcohol in one sitting and his stomach felt queasy…it had all the characteristics of a hangover but he couldn't remember drinking...he couldn't remember anything for that matter.

"Hey…Hey!...Wake up!" a tap on his face made him flutter his eyes into the bright light, squinting in pain as he tried to look up at the face of the person hovering over him.

"Morning Sunshine! How was your fine dirt sleep, Prince of dumbasses?"

He knew that voice… Oh great…

"Nap was fine, it's the waking up that's making me sick Cupcake." He propped himself up on his elbows as he turned over and spewed all over the ground, gripping the dirt through his fingers as the pain in his stomach increased.

"EW!! Nasty dude!!"

Sniffling, he turned his head over his shoulder and grumbled,

"Shut up…you'd spew if you were in my kinda pain right now…"

" 'xcuse me Princess."

Rolling over again, Damien grunted in pain as he strained to look up at the hooded blond boy standing next to him.

"Hey Ken?"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I?"

"Uhhh…" Kenny looked around for a while before reading off the sign, "10th Layer of Hell-"

"What?!" as the demon tried to sit up in shock and anger, he fell back in pain, clutching his stomach tightly.

"Careful!" Kenny grabbed his arm and slumped it over his shoulders, "I'll help you up…"

"Thanks…" he rubbed his blood shot eyes before he staggering to his feet, "We're really…in the 10th layer?"

"I'm pretty sure." Kenny pointed to the sign again sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass-"

"Don't give me material to work with."

Damien held his head as Kenny started guiding him towards a broken building. He couldn't grasp that he was in the lowest part of Hell…no human, demon or Satan himself could escape the lowest layer…they were stuck.

"H-how did this happen?" he asked silently as he slumped his feet to the doorway.

"I think you died…All I know is that when me and the rest of the killed first arrived here, you were laying on the ground…you looked in pain so-"

"So?" Damien leaned against the doorframe in order to regain his strength.

"-So I got some materials and made you a little tent so that the shadows wouldn't eat you, I've been checking on every morning for about three weeks-"

"Thanks." Damien looked down at his stomach, noticing two rips in his shirt, one on his stomach and the other on his chest. "ah fuck, when did that happe-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a clammy hand creep up his shirt and brush against the scar on his stomach, his eyes widened slightly as he looked over at Kenny.

"Dude-…quit it."

"No."

He blinked in confusion as he was suddenly pressed against the doorframe by Kenny's body. His stomach started to ache even more as he felt the blonde's hand creep up his stomach to the scar on his chest.

"Kenny." He glared down at the hooded boy, "Get off."

"No."

"I mean it. Get off; I'm not fucking around here." A growl formed in his voice as he tried to push Kenny away.

"Neither am I…" Kenny put his chin on Damien's shoulder blade as he bit down on the demon's neck.

Growling loudly, Damien shoved Kenny off of him and glared at him. "I appreciate everything you tried to do for me. Really. But I don't really think of you the same way."

He clutched his head before walking to the building, "I don't know what the fuck that was all about Ken but I'm not going to foreplay against a doorframe 'Kay?"

Kenny was silent the entire way up the stair case.

Damien climbed up the last step with some difficulty, clutching onto the rail so he couldn't fall, he could feel Kenny's hands on the small of his back, trying to help him up.

"I'm fine." He pulled himself up and stumbled into the door as he clutched his head again.

Three people were gathered around a small crate with papers and documents everywhere, the rest of the people sat on the dirty floor and tattered couches.

The people all hushed and looked up at him, some faces he recognized and some he had seen once or twice.

"What the hell is going on?..." he grumbled against the wall.

"Ah. Mr. Thorn. So glad to see you're awake. Have a nice little nap?"

"Uh…yeah." He slumped against the couch and put his head in his hands, "Why the fuck does my head hurt so much…"

"Pleasure to meet you." He looked up to see a black leather gloved hand in front of him.

"Ditto…" Damien shook it quickly before skimming over the unfamiliar face, the man had blond slicked hair and a slightly dirty orange shirt rolled up to his elbows.

He looked passed him at the other two around the crate, they were still arguing about something.

One was a red head with his hair a mess and a brown jacket draped over his torso with loose fitting boxers sitting on his hips.

The other was a grimy looking man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he kept pointing at a map and muttering something in another language under his breath.

Damien squinted and looked around at the other people who were staring at him.

"What the hells going on?..."

"You're going to set us all free Mr. Thorn. Welcome to the troop."

_

* * *

_

_ Kenny is a mannn-whore…  
_

_ -Harbucks._


	18. Lose

_ Nothing much to say about this chap. I just felt like writing something like this. No FLAMES PLZZZZ…I tend to get over sensitive if someone flames…  
_

_ Anyway…_

_ EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Here's your icepack Mr. Th-"

"Damien."

"Hmm?"

He took the icepack as he placed it on his head and glared over at the blonde who passed it to him. "Call me Damien. I hate that 'Mr. Thorn' bullshit.-Ow…"

The air was foggy from the cigarette smoke, making it hard to breathe in and to see through. Damien determined that it was around eight o'clock from the sun light shining through the window.

They had been talking about their plan for hours now and they were starting to get on each others nerves.

"Mole. Get your feet off the table." Complained Kyle as he tried to look at the location of which Christophe's big boot was blocking.

"Why?" the Frenchman asked in his thick accent as he lit another smoke.

"Because I said so. Now Move." Kyle looked like he was just about ready to stab him, before Gregory interrupted;

"Listen to the walking menstrual cramp, love,"

"Why? 'E's not ze boss of me."

"No. But I am. Feet, off"

Mole sighed and slumped his feet off. "Pain een ze ass no?"  
"No?" asked Damien confused,

"He means Yes."

"So he said No but he meant Yes?"

"Oui."

Damien blinked. "Ok was that a _No _or a _Yes_…Forget it…" he grumbled, leaning back on his seat.

"Alright. There is absolutely no ways that the angel's can come through to Hell without being turned demon…we're going to have to get into Heaven for the meet-up."

"The 'Meet-up?'" Asked Damien as he looked at the map, the locations looked familiar, it had all the layers of Hell, including the 7th where he was born and grew up.

Just behind that map was a map of Heaven and all of its layers. They were all labeled by importance, like the 'guardian angels' were in the 2nd layer and God was of course in the 10th layer of heaven, where no one else was aloud to go…

"Yes. The angels had agreed to meet with us in order to figure out how to stop that Lord Mammon-"

"I don't see why you need me. I'm very comfortable in Hell and if you guys want to have you're little 'Meet-up' with the Angels then go ahead…why do you need to drag _me _into this?" asked Damien sitting back in his chair.

"Well…you're the new Satan. You're a higher power then all of us, God would want to talk to yo-"

"Wait! Wait a minute!" interrupted Damien, sitting up quickly. "The 'new' Satan?"

They all looked at each other before turning back to him, eyes turned down before Damien interrupted again.

"Is-…Di-…Where's Dad?"

Everyone fell silent for a moment before Kyle spoke up:

"Mammon cut his head off in order to gain the Catholics trust…if he killed Satan then they would see him as a savior…it wasn't until after we made him superior when he-"

"He killed Dad?" Damien's eyes were flaming and red, his fists turned white as he slammed them on the table and grabbed the documents. "What do you have so far?"

"Glad to see you're on board." smiled Gregory before pulling out another roll of documents.

All night they talked about their plan, and in the end it was settled. Kenny would take Damien and the small crew back to earth, since he could jump through all the levels of Hell. On earth they would meet up with an assigned Angel who would take them to Heaven to talk about the plan to get rid of Mammon.

--

Staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, Damien sat up in his bed. His eyes were red from silently crying, he didn't want people to know that he was crying in the first place but he couldn't help it…

The plan was horrible from the very start…and now the people that he cared about most in the world were gone…his father was dead and he still didn't know what happened to Pip…

"Pip…" he muttered, it was hard for him to think of the little blond that once loved him. He never wanted to hurt him but now he was probably in a dirty dungeon or worse…

Damien punched the wall behind him angrily, making the old roof dust over and the wall crack slightly.

He panted slightly as he slumped back down on his bed, covering his eyes and weeping bitterly.

His eyes shifted towards the door as it opened. His other hand gripped the sheets angrily as Kenny walked in and shut the door silently.

"Get out…"

"No."

"Kenny I don't have time for this bullshi-"  
"You owe me."

Damien squinted as the lights shut out, "What the hell are you talking about?-"

"When you and your little Pip-toy decided to go at it in the back of the school, I had to cover your ass…You owe me."

Damien growled as he felt weight against his hips. "Kenny get off of me!"

"No…If you don't own up, I won't take you back to earth-"

"-What?! Kenny! You're the only one who can jump through layers! You gotta fucking do it-"

"Then are you going to owe up?"

Damien growled angrily as he grabbed Kenny's parka and ripped it open. Slipping off his own shirt before sitting back.

"Do what you want! I don't care! Just know that this means nothing. At all. I love Pip and I plan on seeing him again…"

"Of course." Kenny retorted as he unbuckled his pants. "But does Pip think the same?"

_

* * *

_

_ I just felt like typing this. xDDD_

_ -Harbucks._


	19. Him

_ So…I decided to skip out on the sex, you guys will only get the ending to this little sex scene xDD, I do promise that I will post up a full blown, graphical-tastical lemon in the near future! xDD Hope you enjoy this tho…  
_

_ Anyway…_

_ EnJoY!!  


* * *

_

The sheets were covered in sweat and stained with semen; only one person was left in the bed as the other was pulling their pants back onto their hips.

"Well, you're a good fuck Damien." Chuckled Kenny as he slid on his shirt, "I still can't feel my leg-"

The demon rolled over on his back and covered his face with the pillow, grumbling into it as he tried to get the whole experience out of his head.

"I suggest if you ever decide to fuck anyone else in the near future that you don't scream out Pip's name. It takes away from the effect-"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Damien propped up on his elbows and growled at Kenny as the blond walked to the door laughing,

"It's just cutesy how you still think of him even as you're fucking a whore-"

"_Cutesy?!" _

Kenny laughed as he opened the door and took one step out before turning back, "You've got a biiiig soft spot dingle-Dami."

"Kenny. Get the _fuck _out! Before I _kill _you!!"

"Awe, don't want me to stay and cuddle?" Kenny broke out laughing until he heard Damien let out a fierce lion roar at him, making him point out the door.

"I'm gone." The blonde zipped out the door and slammed it shut. Damien lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

He couldn't lie…Kenny was a good fuck but he was just too-…he just wasn't Pip.

Sighing, Damien flipped over on his stomach, grumbling into his pillow as he tried to get some sleep, the sun would be coming up soon and he would have to get up and go to earth in the morning…

Closing his eyes, he drifted in a heavy sleep with a dark dream waiting behind his heavy lids.

Claws rising from the ground, grabbing his arms and pulling him into the core of the earth, burning his flesh even more as he sunk deeper and deeper into the actual fires of hell, His half burnt face turning over to see a white porcelain face.

Its cold hand reaching over and stroking his cheek, instantly healing that side, but unfortunately the white hand started to burn and with a shocked saddened expression, the porcelain face started to cry.

The white figure let Damien sink deeper into the fire as it also started to burn. The only thing it muttered was a soft, "I hate you so much Damien…" before it evaporated.

"Ahhhh!!!" Damien shot up with a roar, looking around the small room, he panted deeply in fear. He never had a nightmare in his life…well none like that anyway.

Rubbing his head he looked around the room, it was still dark and the sun was barely visible. Resting back against the wall, he panted again and covered his mouth.

Closing his eyes hesitantly, he turned and lay down on his stomach, drifting into an uneasy sleep…

It wasn't until the crack of dawn when he was awoken again…this time by a squeeze. Opening his eyes into his pillow, he muttered with a growl:

"Kenny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"…quit touching my ass."

He turned over his shoulder to see Kenny giving a small innocent smirk before removing his hands. "What? Greg said to wake you up-"

"I don't think he meant grabbing my ass." He grumbled, rubbing under his eyes to keep from falling back asleep.

"Dude…you look tired."

"Firstly…-" Grunted Damien as he sat up, walking over to his shirt and jacket, slipping them on, "Thank you for kindly putting that I look like shit and secondly-" he walked over to a broken mirror, adjusting his collar. "-you just woke me up, you twat."

"Ea-sy!" Kenny raised his hands, "I was only stating a fact-"

"Well. Nobody _asked _you!" he snapped, sitting down on the bed, putting his head in his hands and scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you ok dude?"

Damien turned to him and gave him the 'well no shit' kind of look.

"Touché. Gregory needs us to be downstairs soon-"

"I'll be down there in a second." The demon muttered, he sighed in relief as the door slammed shut, his hands were shaking and he felt like he wanted to cry.

The nightmare had honestly scared him to the point of depression…but their was no time for that.

Standing up, he brushed himself off and walked down the steps where he saw the little group of four officials from last night.

"All set Mr. Thorn?"

"I guess so… and it's Damien." he grumbled, walking over to them.

"Ok…Kenny, you teleport Mr. Th- umm…Damien up to Earth where the Angel will take him, teleport myself to the army hide-out, Mr. Broflofski will be teleported to the watch tower and Mole will gather the army and then will be teleported to the hide-out. Everyone ready?"

They all nodded, Damien just huffed before shutting his eyes tight as instructed, Kenny grabbed all of their hands and their was a feeling of falling…but upwards. It felt very awkward and new.

It almost felt like flying, but as soon as it started, it ended with a large thud. The pressure of it was enough to break his bones which he was positive had happened.

He couldn't move his legs and he couldn't feel his arms, his head felt like his skull had broken in two. He didn't want to open his eyes, to look at the damage that the ground had took on him.

His couldn't find the voice to scream and he couldn't find the strength to move and yet he felt very comforted, somewhat happy and ok with it all.

A brushing again his arm told him that he wasn't alone, he tried to open his eyes to see who it was but he just couldn't find the ability to.

His head was moved up slightly, resting in something soft but cold. Straining to open his eyes, he managed to get a hazy vision of a light beaming down on a figure with golden strands of hair.

On instinct, Damien smiled, a weak yet happy and loving smile before his eyes rolled back and he blacked out into the darkness of his mind.

_

* * *

_

_ I wrote this all in one shot xDDD!! I am prouuuuddd!!_

_ -Harbucks._


	20. Horrible with Words

_ I'd just like to say that by this moment!! I have received 69 reviews!!! THAT'S MY FAVORITE NUMBER!!...besides 333._

_Just wanted to point that out ^^  
_

_ Kinda random chapter. Fuck it. It's my story damnit xDDDD! _

_ Anyway…_

_EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

White. That's all he saw was shimmering white, from the walls to the floor to the soft bed that he lay in, even the soft pajama like clothes he wore were white.

A bandage was wrapped around his head and his hands arms were wrapped in the same material. Despite the sight of himself, he didn't feel any pain. Well not until he saw the angel gently walk into the room. That's when his chest started to ache and his heart started to bleed.

Damien stared at the angel with the golden hair and the bandage around its wrist I for a moment unnoticed; he pretended to be asleep as he watched its graceful movements from the table to the bedside and so on.

Its hair was like strands of fine gold, perfectly falling down on its porcelain face. Its blue eyes seemed brighter as it looked over at the 'sleeping' demon. He had to pull himself back from smiling, it was him…

Squinting at him under the pillow over Damien's head, he saw a small smile painted across Pip's porcelain face.

With a cold hand, Pip hesitantly reached over to touch the demon's hand, recoiling as the door opened up and the sound of footsteps approached them.

"Is he awake Mercy?"

_Mercy?_

"Not yet savior…He's still dead asleep-"

"You're going to alert me when he is awake?"

"Yes sir…"

The footsteps left them alone.

With a heavy sigh and a slight sniffle, Pip leaned in beside the pillow, crying softly beside his ear, unaware that Damien was listening to every sobbing word.

"I-I hate you so much…Bu-but…I don't know why I-I feel this upset…I'm h-honestly scared that you won't wake up… I-I…" Pip burst into sobs into the white mattress, his wings drooping to the floor as he cried.

" I-I…I've never w-wanted you to be the one they would send…I just kn-new you would g-get me in tears… I know what you did…w-with Kenny…An-nd I shouldn't care…B-but…I just-"

Hearing Pip sob next to his ear made Damien feel even lower then he already was, he never seen an angel cry before…

"D-did…" Pip sniffled, sitting up slightly, "D-did you even think of me?" Standing up, the angel rushed to the door, only to be stopped by a loud voice behind him.

"I said your name."

"Y-you heard me just now?" sniffled Pip, whipping his eyes as his face flushed.

"I said your name," Damien sat up and stepped out of the plush bed, "I owed him, and that was the only way of paying him back, but I never once said his name. I was only thinking of you."

"T-that's supposed to make me feel better?" choked Pip, trying to look and feel strong but not exactly working. "I had to chew off my own _fucking _hand in order to get away from that maniac! I was absolutely crushed when you tried to help him _kill _me! And then I had to save your ass from dying on Earth because you were too much of a dumbass to land on your feet and all you can say is that you said my name while you were riding Kenny?!"

With a stomp of his foot, Pip turned and tried to run out of the room, only to by stopped by Damien grabbing him and pinning him against the wall by his wrists.

"Let go-" his cheeks began to redden as Damien took his hand and place it onto the demon's own heart. The beating bumped against Pip's hand, it was slow and soft.

"Remember what I said? This is yours…I never stopped loving you even for a minute…every time it beats its saying 'I love you'…That's how much I think of you…The moment it stops beating is the moment where it'll regret not beating just one last time for you."

Pip stared at him with tears brimming over his lids, his hand still against Damien's chest.

Before the angel could say anything, he was pushed more against the wall by Damien who had pushed his whole body against him in a kiss.

Pip wrapped his arms around Damien's neck as the demon picked him up and held him against the wall. Pulling away slowly, they looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"Plus I need you and crap…" added Damien shrugging his shoulders.

Pip rolled his eyes but smiled, "You were always horrible with words."

They chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, trying to keep each other there the longest they could.

With one motion, Damien grabbed Pip and carried him over to the bed, dropping him on the soft fabric as he leaned over him with a devilish smirk.

"God I've waited for this for so long." Damien smiled before he crept his hands up Pip's robe; he chuckled as he noticed the angel jump.

Damien hiked up the white robe as Pip pulled off the demon's white shirt, revealing the skin that he recognized instead of the patient shirt.

Pip squirmed as Damien bit down lightly on his neck. His head snapped up as the door opened and in walked in the man from before.

"Mercy! Is he aw-" he froze. "Ummm…Am I interrupting?"

Damien looked over his shoulder staring right at his cousin; they both froze in their positions before Pip slipped out from underneath Damien and fixed his robe while Damien fell flat on the bed.

"Offf-…"

"Well…" Jesus cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see you're awake. Dad wants to see you-"

"Tell him I'm a little busy." Damien chuckled as he pulled Pip down back on the bed,

"Hey! No! Let go!"

"Please Damien, it'll only take a second." Insisted Jesus, making Damien sigh and sit up in the bed,

"Fine. Just let me get my clothes on?"

"Of course."

Damien smiled at Pip as he walked over to his ordinary clothes which were neatly folding on the table.

He was the happiest he had ever been in weeks…but he knew that was about to change come his meeting with God.

_

* * *

_

_ Well. I don't know. That's just it folks. I don't know what I was on. xDD _

_ -Harbucks._


	21. Making a deal

_ I've been listening to too much music… I have this awesome idea but like most of my awesome ideas, it winds up being crap. So lets hope this isn't so crappy. _

_ Anyway…_

_EnJoY!!_

_

* * *

  
_

Damien stood out like a sore thumb, he was dressed head to toe in all black, a cigarette hanging out the side of his lips as he walked passed the crowds of shocked angel.

For being angels they were pretty judgmental that he was a demon…he laughed at the irony.

His hands were shoved into his pockets as his arm was looped with Pip's arm; they looked almost like those little couples on the top of a wedding cake.

"Are you nervous about meeting God?" asked Pip in a hush whisper beside him; his head was scanning around at the angels that were staring.

"Course not. He's my uncle." He chuckled slightly, looking over at the blonde. "You nervous?"

"…Yes..." Pip mumbled, feeling even sillier for asking in the first place.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Damien chuckled, "He's on your side remember? I'm the demon here."

"I know…But I'm just nervous that maybe he'll throw you in the Pit-"

"The Pit?"

"Everyone keeps talking about this Pit that if you disappoint him you get thrown into it with a giant beast-"

"You mean Fluffy?" Damien asked casually, holding in a laugh.

"Damien that's not funny." Pip sighed, stopping at a large gate and letting go of his arm. Turning to walk away before being grabbed by the demon and planted a kiss.

Pip's arms felt limp and heavy, his fingers were shaking slightly as he brought his hands up to the demon's chest. They pushed away slowly and Pip took in fist-fulls of Damien's shirt.

"I hate you; you're making me feel odd."

"That's what they call Love loser." Damien chuckled before kissing the top of his head and walking up to the gates, leaving Pip to just cross his arms and huff.

Pip honestly didn't know why he forgave him, any bit of sweetness that Damien would throw at him; he would automatically think that he was lying and just trying to use him again. He just couldn't let him go…He knew he'd be better off without him but he just…couldn't.

--

Damien looked around the blank clouds around him, lighting another cigarette as he took another step closer.

"God? Come on out."

A flash appeared in front of him, making him squint and put his hand in front of him to see, through the light, a short Hippo-Cat looking thing stepped in front of him.

Damien held in a laugh as God spoke:

"Welcome Damien, it's so good to see you."

"You wanted to see me?" He asked slightly annoyed when his cigarette was taken away from him.

"Please be serious Damien. As you know, Mammon has taken Earth and we're not to pleased about it-"

"Yeah, I know. Hell is already fighting against his army as we speak; I came here because they sent me, they said you wanted to talk to me about it." He sat down on a cloud, not really into the conversation,

"Yes…Even with all of our angels we are still not strong enough and we don't want to put anyone in jeopardy, I asked you to talk to me because we need you Damien-"

"Oh I'm so flattered." The demon rolled his eyes as God continued to speak.

"We need you to turn Full-"

"Fuck no!" shouted Damien, suddenly looking very worried about the conversation.

"Damien please listen…We need you to turn Full Demon. You have to be our weapon…I'm so sorry-"

"No!" he stood up and towered over God, his red eyes flashing with fire. "No I'm not doing it! I can't do it again! You remember what happened last time!!"

"Yes I know-..But we need you to turn! It's the only thing that can match Mammon's strength-"

"No!!" Damien turned and ran over to the exit, "Open the fucking gate!" the demon tried to pull at the gates, trying to get someone's attention but quickly giving that up when he realized no one could see or hear him.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" he tugged harder on the golden bars.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't control it! I'm sorry she had to die…" God turned his head to the side sincerely.

Damien stopped, "I didn't want to kill her…and I don't want to kill anyone again…"

"I know." God walked over to him and put a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry for your mother…but we need you. Please, if Mammon takes over Hell, he'll take over Heaven and everyone will perish…"

Sighing, Damien looked down through the clouds at Pip who was still standing in the exact same place. "Everyone?"

God nodded, looking down at Pip also. "Even him."

Damien rubbed the back of his neck, "If I help you and turn full demon…can I ask a favor?"

"Of course." God nodded,

"Keep him away from me when I am…I don't want to kill him…I love him to much."

"So you'll agree to help us?" asked God sitting down on a cloud.

Damien shut his eyes in defeat, sighing, he muttered an apology to Pip before nodding. "Yeah…Yeah I'll do it."

_

* * *

_

_ Kinda short. _

_ -Harbucks._


	22. The Lies and The Truth

_Hmm. I'm listening to 'Older I get - Skillet' right now..._

_ EnJoY?_

* * *

Pip sighed as he played with the sheets on Damien's bed, his head started to hurt as he thought too much, Damien had told him various pieces of what he spoke about with God and the blond wasn't exactly sure if it was the truth. It made him feel heartbroken to think that Damien was lying to him again...why couldn't he just tell the truth?

"Damien..." Pip called clearing his throat as he felt it crack. He looked up as the demon turned toward him, trying to pull on the pajama-like white shirt over his head.

"Yeah?"

"I don't believe God only wanted to talk you about a war plan-..."

"I'm telling ya Pip, its what he told me." Damien's spine tingled with fear a bit, he didn't want Pip to know about the plan on turning himself into full demon to be a weapon, he wouldn't handle it well...

Turning around, Damien met the saddened eyes of the angel sitting on his bed. His stomach tied itself in nots, making him run a hand through his hair and sigh.

"Well what the hell do you want Pip?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."  
"I am-"

"Bollocks." Pip put bluntly, crossing his arms before sighing and looking at the ground. Sadness surrounded his head as he stood up and glared up at the tall demon. "I can't trust you...you never tell me the truth and I never know why!"

"Fuck sakes." Damien muttered, sighing as he covered his forehead with his hand, "What the hell should I do then huh?! Tell me what the hell am I supposed to do great fucking angel?!"

"Tell me the truth!!" They glared at each other, not breaking the stance, until Pip's face softened into a plea. "Please..."

The demon's face slowly softened as he sighed and looked down, "Alright. Alright you deserve the truth..." He looked up slightly as he took Pip's hands into his own and stroked them softly with his thumb.

"God wants me to turn full demon to help with the attack, now I told him to keep you away from me when I do because I can't control it too well...I had accidents in the past. Its going to be extremely painful and I might not even live through it-" Damien chuckled a little as he explained his fate "-and I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want you trying to stop me and I thought it would upset you." he took in a deep breath and sighed out.

Pip blinked at him, a little jaw dropped as he felt his knees giving out, "I-I'm not upset. I c-can handle that." the brit started to shake slightly, he really didn't want to hear that...

"You ok Pip?" Damien ducked down slightly to look into the angel's eyes.

The blond started to nob before shaking his head and sitting down on the bed with a 'thump'. "I-...I might not see you again?"

"Maybe not. If I live through the turning I might get shot in the head from the attack-" Damien started to laugh, trying to make a joke out of it before he noticed the blond crying.

"...that's not funny..."

Reaching over, Damien took Pip's hand and gave it a squeeze, trying to comfort him as he started to hum, smiling as Pip put his head on his shoulder. The demon's humming turned into quiet singing that grew a little louder as he noticed the comfort in the angel.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything seems like the movies, Yeah you bleed just to know your alive..."

Pip looked up as Damien looked down at him and smiled, the demon turned Pip around and caught him in his lap, making the brit yelp before he stood up.

"D-Damien! What are you doing?" Pip asked a little confused as the demon grabbed his hands and placed them around his neck before placing his own hands on Pip's hips.

"And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand -just shut up and dance." Damien chuckled as the Brit's face flushed all at once, except for his cheeks which were bright red.

"-When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am." They swayed against each other as the tune started to play, they looked over in the direction of the door, where the music box was placed on the table, playing softly as the door closed lightly.

They smiled slightly, then looked back at each other.

Pip leaned against Damien and muttered softly into his shoulder. "I love you...please never lie to me again...not like that..."

The demon gently kissed the angel on his golden head before muttering a soft, "I love you...I promise I won't..." they danced together in each others arms until they noticed the moon was peeking up through the window.

"Hey Pip?" Damien asked in a suspicious manner,

"Yes?" the brit was a little hesitant answering, his response was quickly followed by a 'yelp' as Damien grabbed underneath him and threw him on the bed. He bounced slightly as he hit the bed, backing up against the headboard and smiling as the demon lay beside him.

"You just can't keep your willy in your pants now can you?" Pip tried to hide a smile as he turned on his side to looked at the taller boy properly.

"First of all, I have a 'Dick' and secondly- Nope."

Pip shrieked playfully as Damien rolled on top of him and kissed the brit's neck.

"I have to be up by morning...but I just can't hold back right now.-" He sucked in some air as he tried muttering the rest "-especially when you squirm like that!"

"Squirm? You mean like this?" Pip wriggled a bit, making Damien grunt and chuckle slightly as he kissed gently on Pip's ear, down to the crook of his neck.

"Maybe you're why they call it Heaven."

* * *

_Cheesy line is cheesy. Well...GUESS WHAT?! Their will be Dip smut just for you guys in the next chap!! WEEEEE Its gonna be all smut again. Cause I feel like it. Sooooo hope you enjoyed ^^_

_-Harbucks._


	23. Suites

_Here is your smut~!_

_EnJoY!__**_  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
**_

Damien smiled as he looked over at Pip, who slipped himself out of his pants. The demon was sitting loose indian style on the bed with his shirt off and forgotten and his pants zipped down. With a tug, he pulled Pip into his lap and gave him a hard kiss.

Pip's cheeks brightened as he felt a hand creep up between his legs and grab his crotch. His mouth opened in a sharp gasp, which was silenced as Damien slipped his tongue inside quickly. The blood in the brit's face quickly rushed down to his groin as he felt it being tugged and stroked quickly, a tingling feeling creeping up the inside of his thighs and spreading throughout his legs and body.

"Ohhh~!..." He couldn't help but move his hips into the warm hand, all that got him was an amused chuckle, which in turn wanted to make him moan more.

The bulge in between Damien's zipper tightened as Pip gripped onto his shoulders and shut his eyes, moaning under his breath which quickly evolved into gasps.

"F-faste-r~...Ohhh~!" He purred heavily into the ebony-haired man's ear.

Damien chuckled in a breathy manner and stroked faster, turning Pip's head to the side, he started to bite down hard on the brit's neck. The biting left little dark marks all over the blond's neck, but it also got more moans from him.

"MmmmHH-~!" Pip gasped as their was a sharp bite on the crook of his neck. "I-I like that..." The blond moved his neck out so Damien could have more room. The demon happily bit down on the pale neck as hard as he could, licking off the drops of blood that dripped down the neck.

Damien lapped at the trail that formed as he bit down harder on the wound. Moving both his hands to the underside of Pip's knees, his teeth found their way down the pale chest that layed out before him, nipping lightly at the skin as he felt small fingers curl in his hair. A tighter tug on the silky ebony hair forced Damien on his stomach, laying Pip down underneath him, he couldn't help smirking through gritted teeth as he bit down on the boney hip that shivered beside his smirk.

Pip arched his back letting out a breathy moan, the sharp bites shot shivers up his spine and in his brain, tingling in the back of his skull. As much as he loved the feel of the biting, it just wasn't compared to sucking.

With a slightly evil grin, Damien bit around the aching desire, teasing the needy brit.

"D-Damien..." Pip moaned in the thick air, tighting his grip around the anti-christ's hair. "I-I-...n-need more..." the blond gasped as he felt a sharp bite above his crotch.

"I want you to beg." a chuckle escaped Damien's lips as he murmured against Pip's hip.

"B-beg p-pardon?"

'You want it don't you?" the anti-christ pushed himself up to meet with the half-lidded blue eyes that shone bitterly into his blood red eyes. Nibbling down the brit's neck, Damien muttered breathlessly as he felt Pip squirm.

"Beg for it..."

"I-...I need i-it..." the brit wrapped his arms around Damien's chest and dug his nails into his shoulders as he felt a warm hand creep down his chest and stomach. "I-I..." his words were lost as he moaned quietly in his lover's ear. "I w-ant you..."

With one quick motion, Damien grabbed ahold of Pip's hip bones and shoved them upwards, forcing the blond's legs to swing up and land onto the anti-christ's shoulders.

Pip gritted his teeth and sucked in some of the heavy air as he felt a warm cavern around his member. His chest rose up and his head fell on the pillow as the muscles of Damien's mouth and throat, moved up and down his aching dick.

"A-ahhh~!" The brit's legs felt weak as they pushed up unwillingly, trembling violently as he arched his back even further. The tingling feeling appeared again and shot up his spine and tingled in the back of his skull, causing him to stutter and moan as Damien's throat squeezed around his tip.

"U-hhhAHH~!" Pip's fingers curled into Damien's hair and held him in place as he turned his head to the side and tried to stifle himself, only forcing the demon to bite carefully down on the pulsing desire.

"Ahhhh~!" Pip sat up, slightly winded, "T-that bl-loody h-hurt D-Damien!..Da-mien!..." the brit's nagging was slowly turning into light moaning as he repeated his demon's name.

With a chuckle, Damien pushed himself up and loamed over the brit again. Smirking at the whimpers that left Pip's parted lips.

Reaching behind, Damien slipped his first two fingers inside Pip's entrance, causing a great deal of pain.

"Ahhhhh~! F-Ahh!" The brit gripped onto the demon's shoulders as he felt the fingers move in and out of him.

"It's gotta hurt first babe..." the demon breathed as he gripped onto Pip's waist with his other hand. The squirming that his little bed-mate was doing was causing friction inside his jeans that still hung loosly on his hips.

Pressing his lips to Pip's, Damien gripped onto the brit's hip harder and moved his fingers faster.

Pip bucked his hips up and bit down on the demon's bottom lip hard enough to make him taste the coppery taste of his blood.

Grunting, Damien grabbed onto his own pants and pulled them off, kicking them off the bed as he slid another one of his fingers inside the brit.

"Ohhhh~!" Pip moaned against Damien's mouth, the fingers inside him were moving faster, making him buck unwillingly to the rythym of the probing.

"UhhhH~! D-Damien~!" Pip's moan came out louder then planned, signalling that he was hit in the prostate.

Smirking in a toothy fashion, Damien pulled his fingers out and grabbed onto the back of Pip's knees, resting the slender legs onto his shoulders as he positioned himself underneath his angel.

"R-ready?" Damien couldn't help but grunt as he looked down at Pip, he looked so damn perfect lying underneath him.

"Mhmm~..." the brit bit his lip as he nodded, shutting his eyes to get ready for the pain that was soon to come.

Gripping fistfuls of sheets, Damien moved inside roughly, causing pain for the both of them.

"Uhhhh~..."  
"Mmmmh~!"

Slowly, the demon moved his hips in and out of the brit, gaining speed as the pain melted into pleasure. Their lungs craving oxygen as they moved faster against each other.

"D-Damien~! Uh-Uhhhh~!" Pip arched his back as Damien kissed down his neck, they grind faster against each other, breathing heavier and heavier.

"Uh-hhhh~! F-fuck I lo-ve you." Damien grunted against Pip's collar bone, biting his lip hard as Pip squirmed.

"I-I love y-you~! U-hhhh~!" the brit let out a loud moan as he felt his prostate being struck again and again.

The friction against the demon's member increased to the point of pure bliss. They were both reaching closer and closer to their bliss.

"Uhhhh~! P-Pip..." Damien grit his teeth and moved faster against the fragile being, A pulsing sensation pulsed down their bodies and rushed to their crotches.

Taking in a sharp gasp, Pip moaned loudly before whimpering in the demon's ear.

"I-I...I-'m g-gonna-~! Uhhh~!"  
"I-I know~..." Damien panted against Pip's chest before moving faster and faster, shutting their eyes as they gasped and moaned into the dark, midnight air, their bodies becoming stiff as they reached their desired climax.

"UHHHH~ Damien~!"  
"FUCK~!"

Shaking slightly, Pip relaxed into the bed, eyes still closed as Damien slowly relaxed beside him, their chests panting up and down. They opened their eyes after a few minutes of silence and looked over at each other.

The light of the moon shone in through the window and luminated their heads.

Damien smiled drowsily through half-lidded eyes and scooped some strands behind Pip's ear before pulling him into a sleepy cuddle, They both fell asleep in each others arms. Happier then they have ever been.

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

God chuckled slightly to himself as he walked up to his wide-eyed, horrified looking son who had heard every bit of the angel and demon's little antic.  
God patted his traumitized looking son on the back, "Now you regret not getting windows for the suites?"

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

_Took long time to write, blah, blah, blah. xDD_


End file.
